


Beta

by selfmanic



Series: Head Cannon - Clint Barton [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfmanic/pseuds/selfmanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is attacked after Hydra forces Tony and Steve into rut. This is the story of his recovery.</p><p>(Not Shield, Winter Solider compliant. Alpha/Omega/Beta alternate universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Chapter updates will be slow until after November due to NaNoWriMo. Please bare with me. ***

#  Ch. 1

(Not Shield compliant. Alpha/Omega/Beta alternate universe.)

Clint sputtered as he was doused with a bucket of icy liquid. Like being chained to a chair and stripped of his weapons wasn't bad enough? A second bucket sluiced over him before he could get his breath back. He shuddered and fought back a retch as the smell rolled over him.

They prodded him out of the chair and to his feet. He spat out the foul taste filling his mouth and shivered as he staggered down the hall to a locked room, stiff from the beating and his hands being locked too tight behind his back for too long. He tried to flex his fingers as much as he could but they were already swelling from the bindings.

He wasn't really worried about being captured. His team was still outside. They had to be working to get him back. All he had to do was endure until they got to him, right? He’d done the same for them before so it was a given.

They threw him through the open cell door into the dark room beyond. He landed hard on his shoulder and hip with a choked back groan. The door slammed behind him cutting off the light as locks clunked into place like he’d been tossed into a bank vault.

Clint started fighting his way to his knees, cursing under his breath. He was cold, sore, and thoroughly done with this captive shit, time to get the hell out of dodge.  A scrape of cloth against metal further in the cell froze him in place.

 “Who’s there?” Clint demanded into the darkness.

A low growl filled the space in response, making Clint start backing towards the wall on instinct before a second growl answered the first. Clint had a bare second to recognize the blue suit of Captain America as he leapt, attacking someone on the other side of the cell.

The scent hit Clint then, Alpha in rut. He’d only smelled it once before. When he was in the circus, two Alphas had mindlessly torn each other apart over an Omega in the high wire act that had went into a sudden heat. He knew nothing he could do would stop the fight, not until one of the Alphas yielded or was too injured to move. That didn't stop him from flinching with every heavy slam of flesh of flesh.

It didn't take long for the super soldier to beat down his more human opponent. Steve stood there watching his fallen prey, chest heaving. Clint shivered in the cold cell but couldn't make his mouth move to let out a sound. The last thing he needed was a super soldier in rut thinking he was a threat to his claim.

Clint shivered harder as Steve turned to stalk closer. He doubted the man was running on any higher functions. He scented the air as he sided closer, body tight in a boxer’s stance.

“Steve? You’re okay. You protected me. You can stand down now.” Clint choked out as Steve dropped to his knees in front of him and started scenting Clint’s neck and face.

“Steve, come on man.” Clint bit out as he was dragged away from the door and into the other man’s lap. There was no ignoring the heavy erection the Captain was sporting.

“Steve,” Clint rasped as the super soldier rutted against him, placing small kisses and nips along his jaw and neck.

“You really don’t want to do this, Steve. I’m not an Omega! I’m not in heat!”

Steve ignored him, manhandling him onto his stomach, face pressed into the stone floor. Kevlar reinforced pants shouldn't tear like heavy paper but they did nothing to stand in the way of a sex crazed super soldier. Clint kept up a steady chant of pleading as his uniform was reduced to tattered strips around his boots and torso.

Clint struggled as much as he could with his arms pinned against the small of his back. He was already losing feeling in his fingers and could feel blood slicking his wrists but there was no give to the heavy cuffs. For every inch he gained, Steve hauled him back with bruising force. He was going to be covered in hand shaped bruises by the end of this.

“Fuck.” Clint froze as he felt the other man’s cock slid along his bare ass. When the hell had Steve stripped?

“Steve, please.”

A sudden bite to his shoulder startled a pained groan out of him even as he felt the other man shift and start to press in, Clint bared his teeth as he fought back a scream. There was no gentleness as the super soldier pushed in harshly until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Clint shivered and fought with his instinctive need to get away from the pain. The more he pushed away, the harder he was jerked back and the harsher each thrust seemed. He forced himself to lay there and take it, biting his lips bloody.

Steve slammed in a final time, groaning as he started to cum. Clint cursed as he felt the Alpha’s knot start to swell. He wasn't an omega; there shouldn't even be a knot. Clint fought to pull away as he felt his insides tear from the pressure pulling a scream from his throat. Steve pulled him firmly against his chest, grinding slightly as he bit Clint’s neck bloody where the bonding gland would be on an omega.

Clint lay shuddering on the stone floor when Steve finally pulled out and moved away. He let himself relax into the floor, shivering weakly as he tried to decide what to do. Hot hands on his hips jerked him out of the black taking over his vision. The other alpha was up and stripping out of his clothes behind Clint.

“Fuck, no. Don’t touch me.” Clint ground out, fighting to get his legs to cooperate. The man tossed his shirt to the side revealing the arch reactor, its blue light illuminating the dark cell slightly.

“Tony? Fuck, Tony, you don’t want to do this. Tony,” Clint said, screaming harshly as Tony thrust in with no warning and started fucking into him with animal abandon.

Clint lost track of how many times they traded him back and forth. Occasionally they fought over him, often injuring him farther in the process. He was sure his hips were black with bruises from the super soldier’s grip.

He had no idea how much blood he had left to lose but all three of them were smeared with a nasty slick of blood and cum. He’d never really thought he’d survive long with the work they did but he’d never pictured, Clinton Francis Barton, fucked to death, on his tombstone. He hoped Natasha wasn't the one to find him. He didn't want her to have to see him like this.


	2. Ch. 2

# Ch. 2

 

“Why is the door still closed?” Natasha snapped, watching as the waiting Shield teams flinched away from her approach.

“We have a situation. One of the captives started talking. Said they dosed the Alphas into a forced rut before sealing the door. We’re waiting on the Hulk tranquilizers in case we need to subdue the Captain.”

“Stark and Barton?”

“Also in the cell; Heat signatures match, two alphas running hotter than normal and one beta.”

“I’ve got a camera feed!” One of the technicians belted out before starting to curse.

“How long until the tranqs get here?” Natasha asked, taking in the contorted position of her partner as a naked Captain America fucked him steadily. Stark lay naked, collapsed a few feet away.

“Any minute now.”

“Make them run.” Natasha bit out, “Get a second medical team ready to move. As soon as Rogers is down we need to get Barton on a stretcher and moving.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” One of the agents muttered, pulling out his radio and stepping away to make the necessary calls. “We probably need the same for Stark, he looks unresponsive.”

Natasha eyed the way Clint...no, Barton, Agent Barton, was laying. She made herself dispassionately list out his visible injuries. Dislocated and possible fractured shoulders and collarbones, visible cuts and wounds to his neck and arms, possible breaks or fractures to hands and wrists, fractures to hips and ribs, possible internal damage or bleeding considering his entire torso was varying colors of bruised skin.     

She watched as the Captain pulled him up so that Barton was straddling him, one hand at his throat keeping him in place the other gripping his hip. His body was bowed at an awkward angle by the cuffs pinning his arms behind his back. Something flickered across his face however as the Captain tightened his grip.

“Zoom in, are Barton’s eyes open?”

“Looks that way, Agent Romanov.” The tech said fiddling with the picture to give them a grainy view of his bruised and bloody face. Clint watched them back, eyes tracking the camera as it moved.

“Good, he’ll need to get out of the way for a clean shot.” Natasha said checking that her bites were at full charge.

“I’m not sure he’s going to be able to, after three days…”

“He’ll do it if I ask him to.” Natasha said fiercely, snatching up the rifle with the tranquilizers as it was held out. “Get the door open.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

The door groaned its way open letting out the pheromone laden scent of sex and Alpha in rut. Natasha stepped forward ignoring the deep growl that came from Captain Rogers as she raised the rifle. Barton hung limply in his grasp, body jerking with the steady thrusts of the Captain’s hips.

 “Barton, on the count of three.” Natasha said aiming her shot using Clint’s chest as a guide. If one of the tranquilizer darts hit him there would be no saving him.

“One.”

“Two.”

Before she could even say three Clint twisted himself out of the Captain’s grasp, hitting the ground hard. Natasha had three tranquilizer darts into the Captain’s chest before he could react. She forced herself to ignore the rasping cry from Agent Barton as the Captain collapsed on top of him.

The medical team quickly separated the two and got each of them onto backboards. She forced herself to ignore the small whimpers from Barton as he was eased on the stretcher and strapped down. Natasha tossed the rifle to a nearby agent and ordered him to keep the Captain in his sights as she followed Barton’s medical team that were hoofing it back to the waiting helicopter.

“Sir, I’m going with Agent Barton back to base. The medical team have Stark in hand and Rogers has been tranqed.”

“Very good, Agent Romanov. Keep me updated on Agent Barton’s condition.” Coulson said, a slight growl marring his words.

“Of course, sir.” Natasha said with a faint smile, Coulson never liked having one of his agents injured and where he couldn’t keep track of them.

She settled back to watch over her partner as the medical staff did what they could for him. One agent was cursing at the heavy cuffs as he tried to pick them, Natasha gently stepped in and had them open moments later. The medic moved back in once it was done and started carefully removing the cuffs from where they’d embedded themselves into the swollen skin of his patient’s wrists.

The medics carefully cleaned, set and bandaged what they could while in the air. Agent Barton was moved straight from the helicopter to emergency surgery as soon as they touched down. Natasha followed to the surgical suite and made sure the doctor would call her once he was out of surgery.

She went to her quarters on base to get cleaned up, ignoring the way everyone was giving her a wide berth. It was only once she was getting undressed for her shower that she realized that blood still coated her hands and wrists from where she’d opened the cuffs. She would have to remember to tell Clint, he loved to hear about how the newbies ran from the smallest frown or glare. She could just imagine how much chaos she left behind after having stalked the halls with bloody hands. The rumors flying would be epic.

Once she was clean and changed she headed back to medical. She grabbed a coffee and settled in to wait outside the main medical bay. She forced herself to relax and sipped her drink as she ran through how their mission had went to pot three hours in. What should have been a cakewalk for the Avengers turned into three members of the team being captured while Thor was off world and the Hulk too interested in smashing tanks to help.

Natasha had been forced to ignore the reports of her team being kidnapped as she worked to get the survivors of their Shield support teams to safety. As soon as the distraction had been taken care of with more violence then she normally dealt in a public venue she’d started making calls.

She watched with interest as a sedated Rogers and Stark were brought in and put in separate isolation rooms on a different ward about an hour later. Stark looked rather beat up but Rogers seemed to simply be sleeping with no visible signs of the ordeal. She might have to fix that later, she mused.      

Coulson came in and took the seat next to her two hours later. She took the fresh coffee he offered without comment as he steadily worked through several stacks of paperwork. She took each folder as he finished and collated it for him, double checking signatures and date stamps. They’d worked through most of his backlog by the time the surgeon came out to speak with them.

 

“Dr. Harris.” Coulson said standing to meet the surgeon.

“Agent Coulson, Romanov.” he said, his voice exhausted as he tugged off his scrub hat. “I’m going to be blunt, Agent Barton’s condition is stable but he coded twice on the table. He’s lost a massive amount of blood and is in a medically induced coma until we can get his levels back up.”

“Ventilator?” Natasha asked, needing to know just how her partner would look when she saw him again.

“Yes.” Dr. Harris said with a sigh, “We repaired lacerations to his liver, intestines, and rectum. He lost about two feet of intestine and his appendix. He has compound fractures in both wrists which will need surgery once he’s off the ventilator but which are cast to minimize movement for now. One thumb was dislocated and has been set. He has fractures in several fingers and in his forearms that will need watching.”

“He has bite wounds on his right shoulder and neck, some of which were deep enough to need stitches. He’ll be on strong antibiotics for several weeks until we can rule out infection. Bite wounds are notorious for infections and with his already compromised system I want to do everything we can to prevent that.” he said shuffling through his notes.

“He has several cracked ribs, a broken nose that has been set, and a separated shoulder which will also need surgery sometime next week. Both his shoulders and his right collarbone were dislocated and have been set.”

“Doctor?” Coulson prompted when the other man hesitated.

“He’s basically a walking fracture. I’ve never seen so many hairline fractures on a scan. Hips, femurs, spine, ribs, arms, facial bones. You name it.” He said with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose, “Agent Barton’s going to be on medical leave at least ten weeks for the fractures, not including any rehab he’ll need for his shoulder and wrists.”

“We’ll make sure he attends his sessions, Dr. Harris. May we see him now?” Coulson said gathering up his papers.

“We’re moving him to the ICU now. Give us half an hour to get him settled and then you can come back. No more than two at a time and I expect you to work out shifts with his team. I’m not dealing with Mr. Stark when he decides he’s outside of the rules again.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue for a few days at least. Mr. Stark is currently in the isolation ward here on base along with Captain Rogers.”

“Can I ask, are they alright? I mean after seeing Agent Barton’s condition…”

“Stark and Rogers were drugged and are sleeping off the effects. Stark has some minor injuries and a broken arm. Neither was injured as severely as Agent Barton.”

“That’s a relief at least.”

“I need to ask that both Stark and Rogers be banned from seeing Agent Barton until further notice.” Coulson said flatly, handing the doctor a thin file folder, “This is a basic outline of what transpired during the mission. I’m only sharing this so that you will have the appropriate staff working with Agent Barton in his recovery.” Dr. Harris visibly flinched as he read. Swallowing, he closed the file and handed it back.

“I’ll have him moved to the back ward. It’s closed for repairs at the moment and we’ll be able to control who has access better. Do you want me to make sure no Alphas have access?”

“For right now, yes.” Coulson said with a sigh, “Until we know how Barton is going to handle being around them I’d like to limit his exposure.”

“Do you want to include yourself in that ban?”

“For now, yes. If he asks for me I’ll come.” Coulson said giving Natasha a look. She nodded; she had no issue with being Coulson’s eyes and ears in the ward. She wasn’t planning to leave Clint’s side.

“There is one more issue you need to be aware of.” Dr. Harris said shifting in place, “I’m only telling you this since both of you are on Agent Barton’s medical proxies. Until Barton is awake and able to consent it does not need to go any farther.”

“Of course. Did something come up in his tests?”

“One of the standard tests we run on intake for all Betas is a pregnancy test. While it’s extremely rare, cases do occasionally crop up.” he rambled, gesturing nervously.

“Spit it out.” Natasha snapped, she’d barely slept in the three days since the mission and her partner was in a coma. They had no time to play nice.

“Agent Barton is pregnant. It’s too early in the pregnancy to see if the fetus is viable and the chance of miscarriage is extremely high. Any Beta pregnancy is already high risk, a male beta even more so and with his current injuries…”

“The pregnancy would have to have occurred on the mission?” Coulson pressed, needing more information.

“Without directly speaking with Agent Barton it’s hard to say but I would estimate the pregnancy has progressed less than a week.”

“I didn’t think that pregnancy tests were reliable that early.” Natasha said, shifting slightly. Coulson eyed her, checking to make sure she was stable. She blinked back at him but kept her attention on the doctor.

“Shield has much more sophisticated technology then the average hospital, Agent Romanov.”

“Was there anything else you needed to tell us?” Coulson pressed, fingers twitching slightly in a tell Natasha had rarely seen.

“No, let me go make the arrangements for Agent Barton. Once he’s settled you are welcome to sit with him.”

“Thank you, Dr. Harris.” Coulson said with a bland smile, gesturing for Natasha to follow him. They made their way to his office, Natasha calmly taking a chair while Coulson started filing his work.

“I know you’re already planning to set up camp in Clint’s room. I’ll arrange leave until he’s discharged.”

“Thank you.” She said, nudging the next stack of folders closer to his elbow.

“Do you know what Clint’s opinion on having children is?”

“He never wanted them.” She said with a small frown, pulling out a knife and flipping it idly, her version of fidgeting. “He had a bad childhood as I’m sure you’re aware. Between his alcoholic father and the various abusive homes he stayed in after the death of his parents he didn’t want to have children who might have to go through that. We work a dangerous job, and if he died he would leave no one to care for the child.”

“We need to know if he wants to terminate the pregnancy within a few weeks. Once the WSC hears that we have the potential child of a super soldier on base…”

“They already don’t like him because of Loki.”

“Which is why I want you or Bruce keeping watch until we can get him back to the tower.”

“Will Shield honor his wishes if he wants it terminated?”

“Fury should but the WSC is growing in power and we might not be able to do much more than stall them.”

“So as soon as he wakes up?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” She said with a nod, “For what it’s worth, I don’t think Clint would mind you being there. He’s used to waking up in medical with you by his side.”

“I’d rather not hinder his recovery. There’s still a chance he might react badly. I’ll see him as soon as he’s back at the tower at the latest.”

“Good.”

“Keep him safe, Romanov.”

“Yes, sir.”


	3. Ch. 3

# Ch. 3

 

Clint slowly opened his eyes, his drugged mind taking in the dim light and the thick scent of disinfectant. Something rustled to one side and a moment later Natasha slid into the space above him, eyes accessing him with her usual cool detachment. She raised the head of the bed slightly and gave him a spoonful of ice chips to suck while he worked through the drugged fog.

“They took you off the ventilator yesterday. It’s about time you woke up.”

“How long?” he rasped, wincing at the raw pull of his throat.

“They had you for three days. You've been out another two.”

“Team?”

“The team is fine. You just missed Bruce; he was headed back to the tower to work on something with Stark. Stark broke his arm but both he and Rogers are already out of the hospital.”

“Steve’s okay?”

“He’s unharmed.” Natasha finally settled on. The super soldier had been nearly catatonic once he realized just how badly he’d hurt his team mate. Tony was funneling his trauma and guilt into making a vaccine that would prevent Alphas from ever having a forced rut.

“Not his fault, Nat.”

“I’m allowed to hate him. He hurt you.” Clint made a rude noise before she shut him up with another spoonful of ice.

“Damage?”

“To yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“You have compound fractures in both wrists. Both of your shoulders were dislocated and one collarbone. You need surgery on both your wrists once the casts come off and right shoulder before you can be released and you now have the official title for most fractured or broken bones in Shield. The surgeon said he’d never seen a scan that bad.”

“More?”

“You lost two feet of intestine and your spleen.”

“Didn't need it.” he said with a snort.

“There’s one more thing you need to know.”

“Bad?” He asked accepting a last spoonful.

“Possibly.” Natasha said with a nod, setting the cup on the bedside table. “As long as you don’t spike a fever they want to do surgery tomorrow. Your shoulder first and your hands in a few weeks.”

“Tasha.” Clint said softly, cutting her off.

“You’re pregnant; the doctors think it’s about a week along.”

“I’m a Beta.” Clint choked out.

“It’s rare but Betas can get pregnant.” Natasha pointed out, fussing with his blankets.

“They know whose it is?”

“It’s not far enough along to test. You need to decide if you want to keep it or not.”

“No, take it out.”

“You can take a few days to decide, Clint.”

“I never wanted kids, Tasha. Never.” Clint said firmly, “Not even it being a super soldier’s kid makes it worth it. Barton’s are too fucked up to breed.”

“I’ll make sure it’s done.”

“Promise,” He insisted tugging her down closer to him.

“I promise, Clint. You want it done; I’ll make sure it’s done.” She whispered against his ear.

“You know they won’t let me to kill it, Tasha. Shield, WSC, they would want to get a piece of a super soldier’s kid.” he said, voice barely a breath against her skin.

“Leave that to me.”

“Okay. Okay. Anything else?” Clint asked, blowing out a breath as he tried to relax back into the hospital bed, releasing her so she could move away.

“Bruce Hulk rumbles in his sleep?” she offered with a small ironic grin.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.” Natasha said fussing with his blankets and hitting the call button for the nurse.

“Can I help you?”

“Can we get some pain medication for Agent Barton?”

“Of course, Ma’am. Someone will be right there.” the intercom said, cutting out with a beep.

“Locked ward?”

“With your rate of escapes? Of course.”

“Always liked a challenge.”

“There’s the partner I love.” She said with a smirk smoothing back his hair.

 

***

 

Three weeks after the mission Phil Coulson had spent more favors then he ever had before on a single issue trying to protect his asset. Six meetings with the WSC and two screaming matches with Nick and they were still no closer to allowing Clint to abort the fetus.

Clint had come through his surgery with no complications and was recovering remarkably well. The only outlier was his good behavior. Clint hated medical and was known for escaping as soon as possible, no matter his injuries.

This time he slept, ate at least a little food from each tray even if it was not a full meal, and was doing his required therapy without a word of complaint. Frankly it was freaking the medical staff out. He still wasn’t requesting pain medication unless forced but he’d made no effort to escape his room at all.

Phil decided enough was enough and headed to medical to see his asset with his own eyes. Natasha reported that he was healing well and seemed in good spirits but Clint was also a master at faking healthy and cheerful as needed. Phil had seen the agent flirt with a desk clerk while suffering from multiple stab wounds. His motto seemed to be “Never show weakness.”

“How big is a three week old fetus anyway? Or would it be a month? When do you start counting?” Clint asked, as Bruce helped him hobble to the bathroom. At this point he really didn't need the help but Clint was suffering through the physicist’s need to be useful with good humor so far.

“Like a jelly bean, I think. Do you want me to find out? I’m not exactly an obstetrician.”

“Nah, just wondered. If I've got months of this to look forward to I need to get some books or something.”

“Is Shield still saying no?”

“Yesterday they switched to it not being medically appropriate at this time.”

“What was it before?”

“My stats were too low, I needed a more stable blood pressure, and they needed to bring in a beta specialist for the surgery.”

“So they’re waiting until you heal up a bit more?” Bruce asked as he started to help Clint back into bed.

“Something like that but the longer they put it off the harder the procedure is, I think.” Clint agreed, wincing as Bruce set his right arm up on a pillow. “What’s the word, Coulson? Am I ever getting out?”

“That would be up to Dr. Harris, Agent.” Coulson said wandering over to the bed and giving Bruce a nod. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, exhausted, and apparently still pregnant.” Clint snapped shifting in bed, “Fuck, I didn't mean that, sir.”

“Its fine, Barton. I know you’re stressed with the situation. I’m doing what I can.”

“I know.” Clint said blowing out a breath, “Sorry.”

“Natasha taking the night shift tonight?”

“Yeah, she promised me Chinese. We’ll see if the nurses let her sneak it in.”

“I might see if I can help convince them. You need to eat more, Barton.” He pointed out with a frown taking in the hollow cheeked man.

“Yes, sir.” Clint agreed with a yawn. “Eating for two and all that.”

“Go to sleep, Barton. I just wanted to check in.” He said pressing a hand against one cast for a moment. “Good night, Dr. Banner.”

“Good night, sir”

“Good night, Agent Coulson.” Bruce said as he pulled out a science journal to read.

 

***

 

Phil really wasn't surprised when his phone went off at two in the morning. Between the two of them, he knew his assets weren't ones to wait on the system when it had failed them before. It just was a matter of timing and trust.

“Director.” Phil said mildly as the line connected.

“Please tell me you know where they are, Phil.” Nick Fury said sound rather pissed off and desperate.

“I can’t do that, Nick. I warned you. If Shield didn't step up, Romanov would do whatever it took to protect her partner. If she’s taken him then no one is going to find them until they are ready.”

“The WSC’s going to have my balls if Barton aborts that kid, Phil.”

“Then you better get used to missing them.” Phil snapped, “It’s his damn body, Nick, and his choice to keep the child or not. He said no.”

“We’re talking about a super soldier kid, Phil. We can’t just let that chance go!”

“Captain Rogers is still fertile last time I checked and technically only in his late twenties. We've got a few decades before you have to worry about losing that option.”

“You know them best, Phil. Help me here. We need to bring them in before someone else grabs them.”

“Goodbye, Nick.”

“Don’t make me make it an order, Phil.”

“Don’t make me have to quit.” Phil said, his voice soft and cold. He’d given most of his life to Shield, blood, sweat, and tear enough to last a life time and now they were writing off the very people he had promised to protect.

“That’s how it is?”

“You know it is. I promised both of them when they came on that Shield would have their back no matter the situation. I will not turn my back on them.”

“Phil,”

“Good night, Director Fury. My resignation will be on your desk in the morning.”

“I can’t protect them from this, Phil. This is bigger than Shield.”

“Then Shield will have to live without us.” Phil said hanging up. Phil eyed his phone for a long moment before dialing with a sigh.

“Good morning, Agent Coulson. How can I assist you?” Jarvis asked.

“Is Mr. Stark still up, Jarvis?” Phil asked as he started getting dressed, tossing the items he knew were bugged into a corner.

“I’m afraid not. Miss Potts insisted that he take the night off.”

“Well, I’m sorry Jarvis but they’re going to have to be woken up. I have a bit of an emergency and need Stark’s help.”

“One moment, sir.”

“Seriously, you’re calling me for help, Agent? Had the world ended?” Tony asked, his voice still fuzzed with sleep.

“Considering I just quit Shield and Agents Barton and Romanov are now blacklisted by the WSC and probably Shield as well, I’d say yes.”

“What?!” There was the sound of blankets and thumps like he’d thrashed himself out of bed.

“I need movers to come clear out my place now. I’m heading to the tower as soon as I hang up.” Phil said, cracking open the safe under the bed and pulling out weapons and papers, dumping the lot into a waiting duffle bag.

“Where are the assassin twins now?”

“No idea. Natasha always has contingency plans. She’ll take care of Clint.”

“You think they’ll come back?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do they have apartments in town or were they only on base?”

“Natasha has several safe houses she uses but Clint lived on base. You can count his stuff as a write off. Don’t worry about their things, both are used to traveling light.”

“Well, all three of you have a room at the tower waiting and ready. The movers will be there in an hour.”

“I don’t even want to know how you know where I live.”

“Frankly I’m just disgusted that Shield doesn't give its agents Stark Phones with all the funding I toss their way.”

“I’ll see you in an hour, Stark.” Phil said with a sigh, glancing around his now former apartment and starting a mental note for the movers so they would pack the bugged items. “Thank you.”

“Be safe, Agent.”

 

***

Phil stopped at his safe houses around town to reset the alarm systems and check that they were ready to use, just in case. He’d also called in a few final favors to make sure that both Shield and the WSC would have problems tracking his former assets. People matching their descriptions would be boarding flights around the country within the hour.

“You didn't need to get up to see me in, Pepper.” Phil said with a sigh putting up his phone and hefting the two large duffels higher onto his shoulder.

“Nonsense, you’re practically family around here, Phil.” Pepper said, tugging him over to the elevator and letting Jarvis scan her palm.

“Still, I’m sorry if I ruined your night off.” Phil said, getting his own hand scanned before the doors would open.

“Don’t be, even if you hadn’t called Tony would have been back in the lab within the hour. He’s working on an anti-rut vaccine. It’s a genius idea if he can get it to work and would be a massive win for the company.”

“If anyone can it would be him and Dr. Banner.” Phil offered with a smile.

“Steve’s out on another of his road trips, building houses this time I think. Bruce is asleep on his floor. I figured we’d tell him in the morning since he’d been at the hospital all day.  I was surprised they restricted visitation so heavily. Is Clint really okay?”

“He will be.” Phil said as they stepped off the elevator on the guest floor.

“Pick any room you like. Each is a guest suite with attached bath.” Phil opened the nearest door and headed inside, Pepper following pointing out the various necessities he might need.

“Pepper, can I ask, has Tony said anything about the mission?”

“Nothing really beyond the fact that he and Steve were drugged while Clint was injured. Why?” she asked turning to look at him.

“Come in and have a seat. There are a few things you need to know.” Phil said steering her to the couch.

“Is Tony dying again?” she asked, folding slowly into the cushions.

“No, no one is dying this time.” He said taking the other end of the couch.

“Okay. What do I need to know then?”

“Steve and Tony weren’t just drugged, they were forced into rut while Clint was in the room.”

“Oh my God.” Pepper breathed, tears already filling her eyes as she connected the dots.

“We got them out but not before they tried to breed with Clint. I don’t know how to say this gently.” He said handing her his handkerchief.

“Just say it.”

“Clint’s pregnant.” Phil said, ignoring the soft gasp from Pepper. “We don’t know who the father is yet but Shield suspects Captain Rogers given how hard it is for a male beta to get pregnant.”

“Is Clint okay?”

“For now, yes. Shield was refusing to allow him an abortion. That’s why they left.”

“He didn’t want to keep it? It’s a one in a million chance for a beta to get pregnant.” She said making Phil wince slightly, Pepper would know, she was a beta.

“Clint grew up in a very abusive home, Pepper. He saw over and over again what happened to unwanted children. He and his brother were orphaned young and stayed in several abusive homes.”

“We could adopt the baby. Even if it’s not Tony’s we could adopt it.” She said grabbing his hand.

“But could you keep a child and its parent safe while every government agency in the world tried to take it from you?” 

“What?”

“It’s likely the child of a super soldier. The only current child of the only living super soldier, Pepper. Governments and villains worldwide will be doing everything they can to make sure that they’re the only ones with access to such a child. Even our government.”

“Even Shield.” She said eyes wide with dawning horror.

“Yes, even Shield. You would spend the rest of that child’s life fighting to keep it safe and having to watch as everyone around you became a weapon to hurt you in order to get to that child. That’s no life for a child to live. Clint wouldn’t want a child to have to grow up that way.”

“Are you sure they’re okay. That they’re being safe with everything?” Pepper finally asked wiping at the tears streaking her cheeks.

“Natasha would never risk Clint that way. It will be as safe as if he was having it done here.”

“Alright. Thank you for telling me.” She said with a sniff, “Will Clint be okay with staying here around Tony and Steve?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. He was fine in the hospital around me but we hadn’t had a chance to expose him to any other alphas yet.”

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on him then. Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss Potts?”

“I know Tony was designing floors for the team. Have the bots clean Clint and Natasha’s and make sure the medical monitoring software is updated. And get more of the pheromone neutralizing spray in. We might need it.”

“Of course, Miss Potts.”


	4. Ch. 4

# Ch. 4

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Agents Barton and Romanov are in the elevator on the way to his floor. They’ve asked that they be given a few minutes to clean up before any guests arrive.” Jarvis said as they were eating dinner a four days later.

“Of course,” Pepper said wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders to keep him in place. “Tell them to let us know when they’re ready. Have they eaten?”

“Both have declined refreshments, ma’am.”

“Pull up the elevator footage, J.”

“Tony!”

“I just want to make sure he’s okay, Pep!”

“Its fine, Pepper, I’m sure Clint and Natasha were expecting it.” Phil said with a sigh.

Clint was in a wheelchair, sprawled with his head tipped back against Natasha’s hip where she stood behind him. They winced to see the dark circles under the archer’s eyes and the hollows to his cheeks. He didn’t look like he’d slept or eaten at all in the days they’d been gone.

“I’ve completed my medical scans if you would like me to display the results.” Jarvis offered into the silence.

“No, thank you.” Pepper said quickly overriding everyone else before they could get a word in. “You can share it with Clint and Natasha however they need to authorize anyone else to access the information. Only alert the rest of us if it’s a medical emergency.”

“Of course, Miss Potts.” Jarvis said, closing the footage from the elevator.

“Thank you, Jarvis. Please let us know if they need anything.”

“Agent Romanov has given me a list of medical supplies that will be needed in the coming week. I’ve already placed an order and they should arrive by courier within the hour.”

“Just bandages and ointment.” Tony muttered tapping at his phone, ignoring the look that Pepper shot him.

Phil was relieved to see Steve relax slightly at the news that Clint didn’t need specialized equipment. The super soldier had been horrified when he found out what was going on. He agreed that Clint had every right to choose what to do with his own body and hated that he’d forced the man into such a situation. Phil’s phone vibrated and he excused himself, ducking out onto the balcony to answer.

“How’s he doing?” Phil asked once the call connected.

“He’s not sleeping unless he’s medicated. Night terrors mostly and it’s a struggle to get him to eat.” Natasha said with a barely audible sigh.

“Is he healing physically at least?”

“He’s torn out more stitches then I like but I’ve been working with him on his shoulder. It’s healing well. He won’t even have scars.”

“That’s a bit faster than expected.”

“Yes, everything’s healing a bit above normal.” Natasha went silent for a long moment, “The last surgery was harder than we anticipated. They had to do a complete removal and he lost a lot of blood. Clint didn’t take it well at first.” Phil sighed, while the man had never wanted children it was different to have that option taken away from him completely.

“I personally saw the evidence disposed of.”

“Good, I’ll see if I can’t leak the information to a few sources. Get a bit of the heat off at least.”

“He’s taking a shower but he’ll want to see you once he’s out.”

“The rest of the team need to at least see that he’s okay even if it’s just for a moment.”

“They can come up once he’s in bed. I’ll let Jarvis know.”

“Thank you, Natasha.”

“If they hurt him,”

“I’ll be right behind you killing them.”

“You better.” She said but he could picture the tired grin on her face as she hung up.

“How are they?” Pepper asked as he walked back into the room.

“Already threatening everyone with bodily harm.” Phil said with a small grin, “I’d say they’re fine. Clint’s taking a shower and we’re allowed to head up once he’s settled in bed.”

An hour later, Phil led the group up to Clint’s floor trying to ignore the wounded puppy look that Steve was currently sporting. He knew Clint wasn’t one to hold grudges and understood about being out of control of your own body.

“I know everyone wants to check on him but he really needs to rest.” Natasha said meeting them at the door.

“We won't stay long.” Pepper said, squeezing the other woman’s shoulder. “Do you need anything? You look like you could use some sleep yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.” Natasha said with a tired smile. “It was just a long trip.”

Clint was in bed having lost the bulky hoodie and changed into sweat pants and a thin tee-shirt that hung off of his frame. It was clear that he’d lost even more weight since the hospital and dark circles sat prominently under his eyes.

“Hey guys.” he said with a brittle smile, “Thanks for letting us stay, Stark.”

“It’s Tony, please and you know I’ve been trying to get you guys to move in for months now. Me casa es su casa and all that.”

“You’re alright though? Your arm is better?”

“All good, already out of the cast and everything.”

“Good.” Clint said with a small smile, turning to Steve as Pepper pulled Tony towards the door, Bruce trailing silently after

“Alright Steve?” Clint asked watching the other man fidget.

“I’m fine, I just, I’m so sorry, Clint.” Steve stuttered out.

“It’s fine, Steve. Trust me, I get the whole not having control thing. I’m not going to blame you. It happened and we have to deal with the fall out but it was Hydra’s fault, not yours.”

“Still, everything with Shield. I’m sorry you got put in that position. It was your choice to make.”  
“Even if there was a chance it was your kid?”

“I don’t think either of us are ready for kids.” Steve said with a small snort, “I know I’m not. If you’d wanted to keep it I would have stepped up but both of us are in danger too often for me to think having kids is a good idea.”

“Yeah, kind of why I never really wanted one. You can’t have this kind of life and expect the kid to turn out okay.”

“You’ll let me know if you need anything. Anything at all?” Steve said earnestly.

“Yeah, Steve. Thanks.”

“Alright, I’ll let you get some rest. Thanks for keeping him safe, Natasha.”

“Always, Captain.” Natasha says with a fierce smile, sharp and promising like the edge of a knife as Steve made his way to the door.

“Phil, get on the bed already. We’re all tired and ready to sleep.” Natasha said with a huff, tugging off her boots once the door closed behind Steve.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me that close, Clint. I am an alpha.” Phil pointed out as he shed his jacket, shoes, and tie.

“No, you’re Phil.” Clint said with a snort, fighting with the blankets and his casts until Natasha took over and tucked him in.

“And you’re Clint.” Phil said with a soft chuckle as he got comfortable sitting at the head of the bed.

He turned on the bedside lamp and laid out his gun in easy reach. Natasha hit the overhead lights as Clint curled against him, arm across his waist and head pressed into his side. “Go get some sleep, Natasha. I’ve got the watch tonight.”

“He needs his dressings changed when he wakes up and his antibiotics are on the table in the kitchen. Jarvis has the schedule.”

“Pain meds?” Phil asked, poking the younger man in his good shoulder.

“Not taking any.” Clint muttered, shifting closer.

“In the drawer of the bedside table. I’ll be in the spare bedroom if you need me.”

“Night, Tasha.”

“Go to sleep, Clint.”

“Yes, mom.” Clint snarked, huffing as Phil forced two pills and a glass of water at him.

“Just for tonight. You need to sleep, Clint.” Phil rumbled, running a hand through his blonde tufted hair as he settled back against his side.

“Yes, boss.”

Phil settled in to read on his tablet, keeping a steadying touch on Clint’s head or back when it looked like he was starting to dream. Clint slept a solid twelve hours before finally stirring. Phil coaxed him into cuddling a pillow so he could run get himself cleaned up once Natasha started the coffee.

“Has he been sleeping at all?” He asked Natasha when he came back down to her assembling a light breakfast.

“You know how it is on the run. Sleep is dangerous.” She said frowning at the oatmeal she was mixing with pancake syrup, Clint’s favorite.

“So’s being so exhausted that you don’t see the danger coming.”

“Which is why we needed you.” Natasha said handing him a fresh mug. “Drink your coffee and come help me with his bandages. I think he needs the stitches in his shoulder taken out.”

            Clint wandered out of the bathroom as they came in the bedroom only clad in plaster and black boxers. Phil blinked at him in shock; he could almost count the man’s ribs. The stitches on his stomach were still red and healing but his shoulder was almost unscarred skin, the bruising from the attack was completely gone leaving only too pale skin behind. Even the bite marks on his neck were almost healed into unblemished skin.

“You’re healing rather well.” Phil said, fighting to keep his tone bland.

“Yeah, apparently super soldier sperm is more effective than advertised.” Clint drawled, grinning at the choked noise Natasha made.

“Blood and saliva are... often exchanged during bonding bites.” Phil pointed out.

“Bruce’s metabolism runs twice normal right?”  
“And Roger’s runs four times normal.” Phil said as he finished applying ointment to Clint’s abdominal stitches and covered everything with an adhesive bandage.

“It looks like Clint’s at about three times right now but that could fade.” Natasha said handing Clint a small pile of pills to take.

“As cool as that is, I’d really rather just stop being so damn exhausted.” Clint huffed, scrubbing a hand through his damp hair before grudgingly starting to take the medication.

“We should probably take the other stitches out.” Phil said going to the bathroom for the scissors and a washcloth. “Would you mind if we got Bruce to run a few blood tests?”

“Sure, might as well see if this is permanent or not.” Clint said trying not to flinch from the cold metal as it randomly touched his skin while Phil snipped the sutures.

“You need to eat more if your metabolism is ramping up, Clint.”  
“I know.” Clint huffed, “It’s just; nothing tastes right.”

“What does it taste like?”  
“Metallic or like its got chemicals or something in it.” He said making a face.

“Okay, we’ll think of something.” Phil said helping Clint into a clean shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Once Clint was in the living room sipping at a bottle of water and trying to force down a banana Phil pulled Natasha to the side.

“Rogers had issues with eating when he came out of the ice. They suspected he could taste the preservatives used in the food. Shield wound up going completely organic on all his meals.”

“I’ll make a shopping list for Jarvis. I want Bruce to check his hands. If he’s healing that fast he probably can have the casts removed.” She said scraping the bowl of oatmeal into the trash before placing the dirty dishes in the sink.  
“He’ll be happy with that at least. Once his other stitches come out you can drag him to the gym.”

“We need to find an unbiased doctor to check out his hands at some point.”

“I’ll see who I can find but I doubt many of my contacts are going to be willing to assist. Word’s already gotten out that I’ve left Shield.”

“Maybe Pepper knows someone we can vet.”

“I’ll call her later today.” Phil said with a sigh considering everything he had to do for the day.

“Have you considered where you’ll be working?”

“Pepper needs an assistant or even a bodyguard with all the attention that Stark gathers. I did the work well enough before, I could continue when we weren't needed on missions.” Natasha pointed out making herself a glass of ice water.

“What about the solo work you did or the Delta team missions?”

“If Shield wants us to consult we could but I’m not sure either Clint or I would trust them enough right now. A short break might help us all get a bit of distance.”

“Clint, would you want to help with testing Stark’s security systems once you’re out of the casts?” Phil asked pitching his voice louder.

“Stark would pay me to break into his building?” Clint asked, his head tilting back to look at him over the back of the couch.

“If you assist me in fixing the holes you find, yes.” He said, wandering into the living room to stand near the windows.

“Maybe until the Avengers get their agenda in order.” Clint said with a sigh, turning back to the movie playing.

“You think that we’ll need to be available?” Natasha asked, dropping onto the couch next to him.  
“I think that with Shield and the WSC fighting each other, the baddies are going to step up to fill the void and we need to be ready for them.”

“No one likes a power vacuum.” Phil agreed, his mind filling in the top ten villains or groups that would be most likely.

“The team will need sessions to train together as well as equipment that’s been vetted waiting for call outs.” Natasha pointed out.

“I’ll start getting a list together.” Phil said, making another note on his already full to do list, fuming slightly that he hadn’t considered the broader ramifications with Shield.


	5. Ch. 5

# Ch. 5

 

“Do you have a minute?” Phil asked as Jarvis muted the AC/DC blasting around Stark’s lab.

“Always for you, Agent. What mass crisis do you need assistance with today?” Tony asked, glancing up from where he was buried in the Ironman’s torso.

“Clint pointed out a fact we’ve been overlooking. With Shield and the WSC at each other’s throats, the villains of the world are all but guaranteed to try and step into the open.”

“Time to play now that Daddy’s away.” He said with a snort, “What exactly can I do to help? I thought we were leaving Shield to rot?”

“I’m not suggesting helping Shield, more taking up the slack. The Avengers were meant to be a world level crisis support team. With Shield out of commission we’ll be seeing an increase in those kinds of events.”

“Shield normally caught the baddies before they got super big and bad. You’re saying the villains are going to have more time to grow.”

“Making them a greater threat. One that someone will have to deal with.”

“And you want that to be the Avengers?”

“I just want to see if it’s possible. If we housed the entire team here, would you be able to provide the equipment and intel we need or do we need to outsource?”

“We don’t have a landing pad big enough for a long range jet. The small Quinjets could land on the roof but nothing bigger.”

“For long range missions we can head out to a landing strip in the Quinjet. We might need to retrofit one of your jets or purchase one just for the Avengers missions.”

“Start a new project, Jarvis, and save everything to the secured servers.” Tony said, hands pulling up information and sending images spinning around the room.

“Yes, sir. Project A3939 is created.”

“You’ve already retrofitted most of the tower to withstand attack and upgraded the security. Can we remove most of the SI civilian workers and secure the building completely?”

“Pepper will have to coordinate that. Schedule a meeting into her afternoon, J. and call out for lunch. It looks like we’re going to be at this a while.”

“Sir, Agent Barton is on his way down. Apparently, Agent Romanov had to go out and insisted he have supervision while he recovers. He wishes to make sure you are okay with this arrangement?”

“He’s okay being down here with me?”

“Tony, Clint knows firsthand what it’s like to lose control of yourself. He’s not going to blame you.”

“Yeah, but I doubt he wants to hang out with Loki either.”

“Agent Barton is outside, would you like me to allow him in, sir?”  
“Sure, why not. We’re one big PTSD family anyway.” Tony snapped, flailing one hand to wave the AI off before he flopped back down on his stool and hunched over, fiddling with the first thing at hand.

“Tony, Phil.” Clint said coming in and giving them a tired smile.

“Katniss.”

“Clint, take a seat. You should have used the chair.” Phil rebuked the other man softly, tucking him into the couch with a pillow and blanket probably left over from Stark’s late nights in the lab.

“I’m fine, Boss. Just tired.” Clint said with a laugh, swatting at the hovering man. “What are you guys working on?”  
“We’re trying to see if we can make the tower into a deploy location for the Avengers.”

“You’re working on the building security already, right? A lot of the stuff we need can be kept at nearby buildings if we need it.”

“Like what?”  
“Larger landing pad can be the building next door, same with training rooms and such. Probably should have a control room for missions here along with a Quinjet and standard gear but the big ticket items can be stored somewhere nearby. Phil can be the liaison with Shield so we don’t have to house the bad guys once they're caught but we might still need a holding area maybe even a hulk tank or something like it.”

            Tony blinked at Clint blankly for a moment before he started rapping out commands to Jarvis. Soon the room was a swirl of blue diagrams. Phil happily put in his two cents when it seemed like Tony was getting off track but the engineer worked steadily in a whirl of light and motion.

Hours later they were interrupted by the delivery men bringing in lunch with Pepper trailing behind. The noise woke Clint who’d been asleep almost since Tony went off on his epiphany. He blinked fuzzily at the dancing diagrams as Tony swept forward to hug Pepper.

“Pepper! Pep! Good timing. Did you eat? Come eat. We have...what did we order?”  
“You ordered Chinese, sir.”

“Good, great. Would you like some Chinese?”

“I would love some, thank you. What have you boys been up to?

“We’re buying a few buildings.”

“Buildings?”  
“We’ll explain it after lunch, Miss Potts.” Phil said trying to derail her interrogation. She gave him a hard look but subsided, starting to help pass out chopsticks and boxes of food.

“How are you feeling, Clint?”

“I’m good.” Clint said rubbing at his face, “Were we still working on the hanger details?”

“Have some Chinese, Clint. We’ll get Pepper up to speed while we eat.”

“Okay.” Clint mumbled, wandering to the bathroom in the back of the lab.

“How’s he doing? Really?” Pepper asked, passing out plates and digging out forks for everyone who couldn’t use chopsticks.

“Honestly, he’s healing quickly. Maybe too quickly. We need to find a doctor to take a look at his hands and somewhere to run blood tests.”

“We have a few doctors with SI that have already signed nondisclosure agreements. I’m sure we could get them to sign another to treat Clint. How soon do you need them?”

“The sooner the better. If he’s healing at the rate we think he’ll have completely healed by the end of the week if not sooner.”

            They transitioned to safer topics once Clint came out of the bathroom. Phil tried to sneakily prompt the archer to eat more as Jarvis and Tony walked Pepper through the changes they’d planned out. He knew Clint was only humoring him by taking the occasional offering but he couldn’t help it, he’d never like seeing either of his assets injured.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the week?” Clint asked, ignoring the pot stickers that Phil had placed next to his plate.

“Well, tomorrow we have a doctor coming in to take a look at your hands. We can use the lab next door for the x-rays. Do you mind running the blood tests, Bruce?”

“Not at all. I’ll draw some once everyone’s done with lunch if that’s okay?” the quiet man had slipped in a few minutes after Pepper and joined them for lunch.   
“Can we go ahead and get it done?” Clint asked pushing his plate away, “Natasha promised to let me in the gym this afternoon.”

“Are you sure you’re healed up enough?” Pepper asked sounding horrified.

“It’s just some stretching and maybe some yoga. She won’t let me push too hard, promise.”

“Just don’t overdo it. You super heroes make me worry.” Pepper said with a wry grin.

“I’ll stay and help Miss Potts clean up.” Phil said, waving Clint on with a smile. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Alright, thanks for lunch Tony, Miss Potts.” Clint said with a wave following Bruce out of the lab.

“So what did you want to talk about without Katniss around, Agent?”

“Tony!”

“No, he’s not wrong, Miss Potts.”

“Pepper, Phil.”

“My apologies, Pepper. Natasha wanted to speak with you when you have a moment. She’s interested in becoming your assistant again.”

“Seriously? I thought she hated working for us.”  
“That was when she was undercover. Now you know who she is and she won’t have to hide as much.” Phil said with a sigh, closing the last box of leftovers and stuffing it into a bag, “She’ll be worse off if she gets bored. She’d rather stay busy and this gives her a way to stay useful while Clint recovers.”

“What about Clint? Will he be taking another job with Shield or another company?”  
“Over my dead body.” Tony muttered, stabbing at the circuit board he was working on.

“Both Natasha and Clint agree that they need some distance from Shield but they have too many enemies out there right now for them not to be affiliated with someone. Clint agreed to assist me in testing the tower’s security while he recovers but hasn’t said what his plans are for the long term. He thinks we’re going to be rather busy with Avengers missions.”

“Do you agree?”  
“He’s normally spot on when it comes to the long view.” Phil said before smirking at Tony, “He called Fury an idiot in the middle of a meeting for writing Ironman off. He insisted that you would rise to the challenge and force yourself onto any team that was created.”

“He’s good at seeing the full picture.” Tony said slowly, blinking as his mind processed something.

“He’s always claimed he sees better from a distance. Outside of his personal life he’s the best statistician I’ve ever worked with.”  
“Personal life? This I have to hear.”  
“That’s Clint’s story to tell, all I can say is that his childhood rather set him up to be bad at relationships.” Phil said with a grimace, picking up the bags of leftovers and leaving Tony to his work.

“But he’s doing better?” Pepper pressed once they reached the elevator, “Is he seeing anyone?”

“At this point, I think he’s given up. He hasn’t really dated since his ex-wife died on a mission with him a few years ago.”

“Would he mind if I tried to introduce him to someone?”  
“I have no idea. You might want to ask Natasha. I can say he’s dated both men and women since he joined Shield. You might want to give it a bit more time considering everything he’s been through the last few weeks.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think. You know how I get playing matchmaker.” Pepper said, worrying at a fingernail.

“It’s fine.”

“What about you? What about the cellist in Portland?”

“No, we broke up. I’m taking a bit of a break. Things have been too crazy to even think about dating.”

“But do you have your eye on anyone?”

“Maybe, I’m waiting to see how things play out.”

“Good. You seemed so much happier when you were dating the cellist.”

“Do you think so?” Phil asked, putting the last of the food away and closing the fridge.

“I agree, you’re rather like Clint, he does better in a relationship then out of one.” Natasha said appearing near his elbow and making Pepper jump.

“Get your errands run?”  
“Yes, I’m about to go collect Clint and let him work out for a while.” she said collecting two large bottles of water, “Tony sent the files of several doctors to our tablets. I forwarded you my notes.”

“Good, I’ll review them now and we can get Clint to pick one after he gets done with the gym.”

“It will be an hour at most. He’s still not completely recovered from the blood loss.”

“I’m sorry, but I have to get back to the office. Enjoy your workout, Natasha.”

“Will we see you later, Pepper?” Phil asked as the red haired woman made her way to the elevator.

“I doubt it; tonight’s going to be a long one if I want to get ahead of Tony. I’ll probably see everyone at dinner tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Phil said with a grin as the elevator closed.

“Clint was okay with Stark?” Natasha asked leaning against the counter next to him.

“He got him hammering away at the Avengers plans before falling asleep. I made sure he had at least a little lunch when Pepper arrived.”

“He’s still not eating?”  
“It was Chinese takeout. I think he was eating just to humor us more than from enjoyment.”

“He’s good at that.” Natasha said with a frown, pushing off from the wall.

“Frankly, I’m amazed he’s not in the vents already.” He pointed out as they made their way to the elevator.

“That’s only when he doesn’t feel safe. He has both of us here to ground him now.”

“That never stopped him from trying to escape medical.”

“He only does it when we’re not there to watch his back and this time Shield wasn’t safe at all so there was no reason to escape until the final plan was ready.” Natasha said, hitting the stop button. “What are you worrying about?”

“He was just attacked by two alphas that live in the same building, his team mates and friends.” Phil said gesturing wildly, “Yes, I know they were chemically forced into rut and out of their heads but he’s taking everything too calmly for someone recovering from an assault, even an agent.”

“Honestly, I don’t think he’s processed it yet.” Natasha said with a frown, “He was in the base hospital almost a month but he knew he was being watched. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to react.”

“You think he’s treating it like an extended mission, burying everything that happened until the mission’s over.”

“Yes.”  
“So, how do we get him to react?”

“I don’t know.”

“I have a friend who might be able to give us some advice. You take him to the gym and wear him out a bit. I’ll see what I can do.” Phil said nodding for Natasha to restart the elevator.

“Alright. Do you want to do dinner with just the three of us?”

“Sure, make sure to ask Clint. He might be ready for some quiet by then after a morning with Tony.”

 

***

 

“Hey, Phil!”

“Thanks for taking my call, Amy.” Phil said a small smile lighting his face as soon as he heard her voice.

“Anything for my favorite super spy. Was this just a social check in or did you need a professional opinion?” He could all but picture the older woman leaning back in a deck chair at her beach house, feet bare and wine in hand.

“I need a professional opinion. I’m in a bit of an unusual situation and need some advice.”

“One of your assets?”

“A former asset. I’m not with Shield anymore and my friend left at the same time.”

“Really? I thought you were with Shield until death do you part? What happened?”  
“My friend was assaulted while on a mission. Another agent was drugged and he went in to rut while they were locked in a cell together.”

“How horrible. Are they both alright?”

“My friend was badly injured but is healing well, the problem is that he’s a beta.” Phil could almost feel the facts clicking into place across the line, “He became pregnant from the attack. He wanted to have the child aborted and Shield refused.”

“Male beta pregnancies are beyond rare, Phil. It was a miracle he even got pregnant. He won’t consider trying to go to term and letting the child be adopted?”

“He’d never wanted children even if he could have them normally. Plus it looked like there could have been problems if he did carry the child to term. Shield wanted to experiment on him and was refusing to let him abort the child. Another agent helped him escape and both went rogue.”

“So you quit.”

“After my boss tried to force me to find him before he managed to arrange an abortion.”

“So they forced you to choose.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. Phil. I know you had a lot of friends there.”

“It turned out alright. I’ve already got another job working with the people we’re staying with.”

“Your friend came back?”  
“Yes, he came back two days ago. Honestly, I’m worried for him. He’s acting like nothing’s wrong and he’s staying in the same house as his attacker. Perfectly willing to spend time with him and even sleep in the same room.”

“You said he’s sleeping. Is it for long stretches or short naps?”

“The first night I stayed up with him and he slept twelve hours straight. Since then he seems to be sleeping normally but he takes long naps as well, some lasting hours. We keep having to wake him for meals.”

“Is he still healing from his injuries?”  
“He’s mostly healed from the attack but he had surgery to terminate the pregnancy and is recovering from blood loss.”

“He might be sleeping to avoid confrontation but it sounds mostly like he’s still healing and might just need the sleep. Is anyone keeping an eye on him at night?”

“The other agent that went rogue has been staying with him.”

“Would they force him to sleep or leave him alone to deal with nightmares?”

“She generally will leave a person alone unless it gets loud or violent.”

“Then he may be avoiding sleeping in his rooms trying to avoid nightmares. Would he allow you to stay with him?”

“Probably.”

“Offer to take over for the other agent and stay a few nights. See if the daytime sleeping tapers off. If it does then it was nightmares, if not, he’s probably just still healing.”

“Is there anything else I can do? I hate seeing him like this.”

“Just be there for him. He probably just needs someone to lean on while he gets over the attack. Has anything similar happened in his past?”

“I’d be amazed if he didn’t have abandonment issues and now with Shield refusing to help him he’s alone.”

“Not completely, he has you and the other agent correct? And it sounds like his attacker is trying to assist as he can, right?”

“You’re right, sorry. Thank you for talking this all out with me.”

“You know my door’s always open, Phil. Let me know how your boy is doing in a few days.”

“Of course, thanks Amy.”

“Have a good night, Phil. Stay safe.”

“You as well.”

 

***

 

“How’d the workout go? Did you wear him out?” Phil asked as Natasha opened the door.

“He’s out cold. Are you moving in?” She asked taking in the overnight bag and garment bag.

“I wanted to talk to you first but I’d like to at least stay tonight.”

“Well, thank you for bringing dinner at least. I’m not the best cook and most of what I know how to make is definitely not organic.”

“I’m not much better, but Jarvis swears that this place is known for their organic meals.” He said handing her the bag of food.

“Jarvis is rarely wrong. So what prompted the accommodation changes?” She asked as she laid out the containers and got plates.

“I spoke with my friend and she thinks he may be compartmentalizing things. He also might be avoiding sleeping at night to avoid nightmares. He slept when I was here last time, might work again.” Phil said with a shrug.

“You know I’d offer if I could.” Natasha said tightly pouring drinks. She’d never managed to untrain herself from lashing out at the slightest touch when she slept and Clint wouldn’t be in any condition to defend himself while locked in a flashback or night terror.

“I know, Natasha, and I’m sure Clint understands as well.” 

“Understand what?” Clint muttered wandering in, rubbing at his face.

“How a grown man can dress like that. I’m taking you shopping next week. That hoodie has more holes and stains then cloth.” Natasha said with a smirk, handing him a mug of tea.

“No dissing the hoodie, it’s my favorite. I’m allowed to wear it when I’m sick.” Clint said putting down his tea and flopping into a chair.

“Well, once you’re well we’re getting you some real clothes. You need to look the part if you’re going to be working for Stark.”

“I thought I’d have a uniform?” Clint asked sagging to rest his chin on his arms as Natasha filled a plate for him with small portions of everything.

“Technically we’re consultants so you need to at least be business casual.” Phil pointed out as she placed a plate before each of them.

“No jeans?”

“Probably not.”

“Fine, what’s for dinner?”

“A new fusion place that Jarvis recommended.” Phil said, taking a bite and humming softly in surprise.

They all watched Clint covertly as he took a tiny bite; he made a small surprised hum as well and took a second larger forkful. They relaxed as he started eating hungrily, chatting about past missions and what Phil was working on now. When he’d cleaned his second plate, Phil called it a success and helped Natasha box up the rest while Clint finished off his second mug of tea.

“We need to pick a doctor to come in and check you over tomorrow. Do you want to go over the files?”  
“Pick whoever you think is good.” Clint said fighting his way out of his hoodie, “I just want these damn casts off.”

“Do you want to head to bed or were you planning to stay up?”

“You’re staying?” Clint asked, glancing between them looking for tells.

“Only if you want me to.”

“You don’t need to babysit me. I’m fine.”

“Humor me.” Phil said with a huff. “I may not play the alpha much but I do have the instincts and right now I need to make sure my assets are healthy.”

“Says the consummate alpha.” Clint said with a snort, “Fine, but if you start scenting me I won’t hold back.”

“Perfectly reasonable reaction.” Phil agreed, picking up his bags and taking them into the bedroom.

“And on that note I’m going to take a bath. Don’t wreck the place, children.” She said giving them a wicked grin.

“Yes, mom.” Clint sing-songed back childishly with a smirk.

“Movie or bed?” Phil prompted as he came back into the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the large yawn the archer had been fighting preceding the question.

“Both?”

            Twenty minutes later both were changed into their pajamas and curled under the blankets while an old black and white movie played on the wall across from the bed. The movie had barely made it past the opening credits before Clint was asleep spooned against Phil’s back. Phil settled in watching the movie absently while stroking Clint’s arm whenever he started to stir.

            Phil shifted slightly in the other man’s grasp, letting himself relish the feeling of another holding close. He knew Clint got skin hungry after a trauma but he normally wasn’t so clingy when they slept in the same bed. Normally Clint kept strict boundaries and avoided unnecessary touching outside of when he was recovering. When he was on pain medication all his walls seemed to come down and he would cuddle with Natasha or Phil, whoever was closest.

            He’d been dozing for an hour or more when Phil awoke to panicked whines coming from the other side of the bed. He had felt Clint role over about an hour ago but let it be waiting to see how the man slept without the contact. Clint might be willing to press close while asleep or drugged but once he woke up he’d run, distancing himself as much as possible often retreating to the roof or the vents if he was physically able.

            He rolled over the face the tightly curled body with a small sigh. Clint was twitching in his sleep, curled smaller then it seemed possible. Phil reached out as gently as he could and started rubbing circles against Clint’s shoulders and back. Clint froze with a gasp at the first touch, jerking under his fingers but not fighting to get out of reach.

 

“Alright?” Phil asked softly when Clint finally stopped shivering.

“Fine.” Clint said gruffly, pushing himself upright roughly and shuffling to the bathroom.

            Phil settled into to wait with a sigh when the shower kicked on. He’d stopped trying to understand the man’s eccentricities. He’d wake up either from a nightmare or curled against Phil and run straight to the shower. The rest of the morning would be spent brooding in the duct works or out running. Phil wasn’t sure what activity they could offer to Clint while he was still healing that wouldn’t do more harm than good.

            Clint emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and disappeared into the closet to change. Phil gathered his own clothes and started his shower, it was four in the morning but they might as well get moving. A notice on his phone said Dr. Ramirez was arriving at 8 am.

            Somehow they survived the morning with Clint curled silent on the couch watching TV while Phil worked on his tablet. Clint had only let Phil close to help change his bandages. Natasha raised an eyebrow at them when she came in at six before dragging Clint into the kitchen for a smoothie. Phil gathered up his files and followed them down to the lab when the doctor arrived.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Dr. Ramirez.” Phil said, shaking the man’s hand.

“I go where Miss Potts orders, Mister…”

“Coulson, Phil Coulson.”

“I take it you’re the one that needs his hands x-rayed?” He asked taking in Clint’s casts.

“Where do you want me?” Clint asked softly, clearly uncomfortable.

“Over here. If you can place your forearms on the table we’ll get started. It shouldn’t take long. I wasn’t given any medical records ahead of time. Can you tell me the basics of what happened?”

“He had compound fractures in both wrists after a car accident. He’s been in casts for a month with his last doctor’s recommending surgery once the casts were removed.”

“Well, let’s see how they look now. The nice thing about using Stark technology is that the films are digital and can be read immediately.” He said getting to work scanning Clint’s arms from several angles.

“Would you like me to compile the scans into a 3D image, Dr. Ramirez?” Jarvis asked startling the doctor.

“Ah, yes. Stark’s automated systems. I keep forgetting. Yes, please do that and project them.”

The doctor looked over the floating blue bones with a frown.

“Something wrong, Doc?” Clint asked picking at a hole in his hoodie.

“You say they said you had compound fractures?”

“Yes, why?”

“Your scans are completely normal. I can’t see any injuries at all. You might have had some minor fractures but there’s no way you had severe breaks four weeks ago.”

“So the casts can come off?”

“Yes, I can do that now. I just cannot believe that they managed to misdiagnose the breaks that badly.” The man said quickly gathering the supplies to cut off the casts.

“Would you recommend any continued restrictions?” Phil put in needing to know just how healed his asset was.

“No, as long as his other injuries are as healed at his wrists he should be fine to continue normal activity. I will say you could do with a few more pounds on your frame, according to the vitals that the computer supplied you are rather underweight.”

“Yeah, I’m working on that.” Clint said with a grimace.

“I’ll send over a few diet plans that should help.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

“Let me show you out, Dr. Ramirez.” Phil said gesturing the man toward the door. When he returned a full scan of Clint’s skeleton was floating before the other two.

“All the fractures are healed.” Natasha said, fiddling with a blade.

“We’d guessed as much, Natasha.” Phil said, “What did the blood results show?”

“Normal levels across the board except for low iron and slight dehydration.”

“There is one other thing, you might want to be aware of,” Phil said slowly, fighting the need to fidget himself.

“What?”  
“Clint smells like he’s still pregnant.” Phil said, ignoring the high pitched, “What!” that Clint yelped out. “I checked online and the scent takes a week or two to change back after a birth or miscarriage.”

“Fuck.” Clint whined, backing away from them.

“Clint, I know you don’t want to deal with anything else but I think your stitches need to come out today as well, the incision was almost completely healed when I changed the bandage this morning.”

“We can get that later.” Natasha said firmly, “What do you need, Hawk?”

“Can we go to the roof, just for a bit?” He asked, hands clenched in the fabric of his hoodie.

“Of course.” Natasha said with a small smile, “Are you coming, Phil?”

“Not right now, I wanted to check in with Tony and Bruce. I’ll see you both for lunch. Bruce has promised homemade pizzas.”

 

***

 

            Clint sat on the bench trying not to lean toward the edge too much. Normally he’d be right against the lip, feet dangling over the edge but Natasha had guided him to the bench and he hadn’t given more than a token resistance. He knew he was messed up and didn’t need to add any more issues to the pile Natasha was already dealing with.

            He wasn’t sure how he felt with Phil coming to stay with him. He knew it made sense while he was injured but he had a feeling the man wouldn’t be leaving now that the casts had been removed. He’d always had a hard time classifying his relationship with their handler and his latest injuries weren’t helping.

            Clint did what he could to compartmentalize his reactions to the other man. The fact was that he had been alternately lusting after and outright pining for the man for most of his time working for Shield. He’d never had an issue while they were on missions but the downtime that happened after an injury or a pick up cancelation often meant that they spent days in tight quarters.

            He’d made a fine art out of jerking off before bed, upon waking with his shower, or even in closets before a debrief so that he could keep his head on straight around Agent Coulson. There was a definite difference between the two. Agent Coulson was focused, confident, and competent in any situation no matter the stakes. Phil on the other hand was fond of jazz, preferred whiskey and bourbon over beer, and would sprawl across an entire couch while reading old science fiction giggling to himself at the corny bits.

            Around Phil, Clint was willing to let his guard down slightly, curling into his warmth on the couch or sitting at dingy dinners talking about the best places they’ve ever eaten. He could pretend for a short while that they were more than just asset and handler for a while. He hoarded those stolen moments, even if they did make the distance between them hurt all the more.

            Clint would happily die with Phil’s voice in his ear and had stayed with Shield even as he saw things starting to turn sour around him because Phil was still there. He’d never thought that Phil would quit, that he’d choose Clint and Natasha over Shield. It just didn’t compute.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Natasha said nudging him with her shoulder.

“See any smoke yet?”

“Maybe,” She said with a small grin, “You could tell him.”

“No, I really can’t.” He said with a frown.

“We’re not with Shield anymore and he’s not our handler. You both have the same rank with Stark Industries, I checked.”

“He doesn’t date men, Nat.”

“That you know of.”

“I’ve worked with him for ten years. Not once in ten years has he even looked at a guy beyond admiring a good suit.”

“Bogota,”  
“That was a mission. It doesn’t count.”

“He let someone fuck him against a wall. I seriously doubt he could be perfectly straight and be comfortable with that.”

“Still doesn’t mean he wants to date me.” Clint pointed out with a sigh, trying to force the memory of Phil moaning into the com as he distracted the head of a drug trafficking ring while Natasha finished copying evidence from his office.

“I’ll ask Pepper. She would know if he likes men.”

“You won’t bring me into it?”

“No, I’ll say I have a friend who might be interested.”

“Don’t get my hopes up, Nat. I’m trying to get my head on straight.”

“I know and I’m sorry if I’m messing with that but you both do better when you are with someone, even if your someone’s tend to be…”

“I know I suck at dating. You don’t have to rub it in. Anyway, I don’t want to date right now. I can’t even think about being with someone right now, Nat. I’m still waking up trying to fight Steve off of me and having flashbacks in the shower; I can’t bring someone else into that.”

“But eventually,”  
“Eventually if he’s available and we still don’t work for Shield, yes, I would ask him out.”

“That’s all I ask.” They fell silent for a while before Clint brought up the next issue circling his mind.

“Do I really smell pregnant?”

“Faintly, but I don’t have the nose that alphas and omegas do.”

“Phil’s an alpha. Why would he want me anyway? He can have any omega he wanted.” Clint said, hating that he knew he was putting himself down and still not seeing an upside to Phil dating him.

“He never dates omegas.” Clint said, shifting on the bench.

“What? What about the cellist?” Clint asked blinking at her in shock.

“She was a beta. The two before her were alphas. Everyone since I joined Shield were betas.”

“How did I not know that?”

“You never wanted to look too deeply. You always disappeared when Phil had a date or started talking about a night out. He probably thinks you’re asexual.”

“Better than the rest of Shield who think you and me are shacking up.”

“Idiots,” She said with a snort, “Are you ready to go in? We can spar tomorrow if you like. See how rusty you’ve gotten.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” His phone pinged and he dug it out with a sigh, “Bruce wants us to come down for lunch.”

“He’s making pizza.” Natasha agreed pulling him up with her.

“The serum’s causing everything to taste weird isn’t it? That’s why everyone’s stopped ordering take out.”

“When Steve came out of the ice they thought he could taste the chemicals used to preserve everything.”

“So yesterday was what?”

“Yesterday was a completely organic meal from a place Jarvis recommended.”

“I’ve seen Steve eat hog dogs and hamburgers like he’s dying.”

“He burns a lot of calories. If you need food you’re willing to eat whatever’s available. He also grew up in the depression; he’d probably eat glue if you told him it was all we had.”

“Great.” Clint huffed trying to ignore the fact that considering his childhood he’d probably do the same, “Have they figured out if things will fade?”

“Bruce wants to take more blood over the next few weeks to see if the levels decrease at all.”

“Yay.”

“Come on. I want to see about getting you some iron supplements as well. Maybe Tony could make you one of his green smoothie things, you never know, it might taste better now.”

“Do not say that! He might hear you!”


	6. Ch. 6

# Ch. 6

           

            That night after dinner and movies with Natasha, Phil took the stitches out of Clint’s abdomen before bed. Clint was quiet, still turning everything over in his head. They would need to tell the rest of the team soon about his new found healing abilities whether or not he got to keep them permanently.

“Do we need to talk?” Phil asked as they got ready for bed noting the distance that Clint was keeping between them.

“Still thinking.” Clint said with a sigh, shifting away from Phil’s warmth. He needed a clear head to see all the angles right now.

            Phil sighed but didn’t try to get him to open up at least. He really had no reason to keep staying if he was hanging around to help while Clint was sick. He needed to wrap his head around what the older man was trying to do with all the dinners and sharing a bed when there was a perfectly good spare bedroom down the hall now that Natasha had moved back to her own floor. Clint fell into a fitful sleep not long after Phil, sliding into memories and nightmares that left him coated in blood and screaming until his voice was nothing but a shredded thread of sound.

 

***

 

            Phil came awake as Clint moaned low in his sleep, shifting to escape whatever violence was filling his dream. Saying his name and codename did nothing to jar the archer awake. Steeling himself to counter a blow, Phil darted in a hand and shook Clint hard on the shoulder. He nearly tumbled off the bed as Clint thrashed away from the touch with a scream. He watched frozen as Clint scrambled away, falling off the bed with a whimper and scooting into a corner of the room.  
“Jarvis, lights at thirty percent and ask Natasha if she can come down.”

“Right way, Agent Coulson.”

“Clint. Clint, you’re safe now. We’re at the tower on your floor.” Phil rambles as he quickly pulls on a pair of sweat pants. Clint continues to twitch and whimper ignoring him as he watches whatever is playing out in his mind. Natasha slips in a moment later ghosting forward to crouch next to the trembling archer.

“Has he responded at all?”

“No. He was dreaming and I tried to shake him awake when he wouldn’t wake up. He screamed and crawled into the corner.”

“Give us some space, Phil. He’s going to fight.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Phil said taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

            Natasha said nothing, waiting for her moment to strike. Suddenly they were twisted together, Clint shouting and whining as she fought to restrain him. The broke apart as fast as they’d clashed, Clint back shivering in his corner.

“Clint?” she asked softly, “Are you back with me?”

“No.” Clint whimpered starting to rock slightly in his crouch.

“What do you need?”

“I’m not in the cell, right?”

“No, you’re in the tower. You were in bed with Phil and had a nightmare.”

“Oh.” Clint said his eyes skimming over the room but not seeming to see anything.

“What do you need, Clint?” She asked taking a seat a few feet away. Clint immediately tried to crowd closer into his corner.

“Don’t touch me.” He choked out, tears sliding down his face.

“I won’t. Not until you give me permission. Anything else?”

“No.”

“Talk to me, Clint. Tell me what’s going on?”

“Steve was behind me, scenting me.”

“Steve’s not here right now, Clint. We’re at the tower, not in the cell.”

“Uh-huh.” Clint said, his eyes focused on something only he could see.

 

***  


            Clint shivered as he huddled against the wall trying to listen to Natasha as growls and moans echoed in his ears. He could feel Steve’s hot breath against his neck, hands stroking down his sides as he shuddered and whined. He wiped at his nose shakily before gripping his hair trying to let the pain ground him.

“It’s not real, Clint. You’re at the tower.”

“Yeah.”

“Say it, Clint. Where are you?”

“At the tower.” Clint stuttered for a second seeing the room around him before the cell rushed back in filling his nose with the reek of alpha in rut.

“Phil and I are with you, Clint. We weren’t in the cell were we?”

“No. It’s not real.”

“Exactly. You’re at the tower and you’re safe.”

            Clint opened his mouth to reply but the scent of alpha hit him, freezing the air in his lungs. He moaned, hand groping behind him trying to find somewhere to escape to. Natasha was talking but he lost he meaning as he started sliding away from the scent in a panic, frantic sobs choking him.

            A hissing sound filled his ears as a hand grabbed his wrist pulling into a different room. Water hit him suddenly leaving him sputtering and fighting to get out of the spray. He gasped for air huddling against the tile.

“All right now?” Natasha asked, pushing wet hair out of her face. Clint merely blinked at her as the hot water beat down on him. They sat together letting the steam build before she finally tugged him out and helped him dry off and get into a new set of clothes.

“Come on, movie time. You scared Phil so you get to cuddle on the couch with him.” Clint let her push him onto the couch. Everything felt like he was watching from behind bullet proof glass, untouchable and remote. Phil sat on the other end of the couch watching him like if he breathed wrong Clint might break.

The movie started and Natasha shoved a mug of tea into his hands, forcing both to curl around it before she let go. Clint held the cup, unsure of what she expected him to do while some black and white movie played in the background.

“Drink your tea, Clint.” Natasha reminded him, making him blink at the cup for a moment before slowly taking a small sip.

The movie played and he sipped his tea not really able to pay attention, eventually she snatched the half empty cup away and pushed him down against Phil. Clint froze for an instant, body locking up as he fought with himself. Phil reached out slowly, before stroking along Clint’s neck and shoulder with his fingertips in a barely there motion.

Clint slowly relaxed into the warmth of the other man’s body. His familiar scent washing away the half remembered stink of the cell. He shifted burying his head against the man’s neck and wrapping his arms around him. Part of him pointed out that he shouldn’t but he was too tired to fight the comfort offered as Phil’s arms closed around him in return.


	7. Ch. 7

#  Ch. 7

 

            Clint bolted for the gym as soon as he humanly could the next morning. He ignored the fact that both Natasha and Phil were working out to one side when he switched machines. Phil had stopped joining them in the gyms since his physical therapy finished but there he was in black sweats using one of the treadmills.

            He finished his light workout and headed to the pool absently hoping they would give him some space but not really believing it would happen. Natasha intercepted him before he could reach the pool and pulled him into the hot tub. Clint settled into the too hot water with a glare, he was not in the mood to be manhandled.

Phil joined them a few minutes later as Natasha fiddled with Clint’s hands, testing his range of motion. He finally jerked away, flipping her off. She forced him back down when he went to stand.

“Sit, we just want to talk.” Natasha said, clamping a hand on his thigh to keep him in place.

“I don’t need it.” He shot back, trying not to glower at her.

“Yes, we do.” She said with a huff. “I need to know what triggered you and what helped so we can use it again if you have another flashback.”

            Clint shifted away from her so that they were evenly spaced about the hot tub. Wrapping his arms around himself he sank deeper into the water trying to decide how to explain things without making Phil feel like crap. It hadn’t been his fault, just the feel of someone behind him.

 

“I was dreaming about the mission and felt someone behind me.” He said slowly, forcing himself to sit up slightly so he didn’t look so fragile.

“And when I touched you?” Natasha pressed watching him intently.

“Steve kept pulling at me, pushing me into place.”

“So we both triggered you.”

“I was dreaming.” Clint said again, trying to point out that it could have been anything or anyone who triggered him. “I need…”

            Clint trailed off, unsure of what he was trying to say. He was just so tired, he wanted to curl up and let the world fight its own battles for a few days. Phil had his work face on, the one he got when he was about to save the day in some brilliantly sneaky way. Clint wished he could stop having to rely on everyone around him, you would have thought that he’d given up considering how many times he’d been let down over the years.

 

“Come on. Let’s get dressed and get lunch.” Phil said standing and sliding over the edge in one smooth motion. “We can discuss options once we’ve eaten something.”

            Clint followed after with a sigh. He knew they weren’t going to leave him alone but most of his past just reinforced that attention meant pain. He fiddled with the end of the towel as the others dried off and got dressed trying to get what he felt into words.

            Upstairs he grabbed his tablet and fiddled while Natasha picked out his clothes and forced him into them. The cab ride was silent as Clint slowly worked through what he thought was needed. Natasha was on guard duty scanning their surroundings while Phil sent text after text to different numbers, knowing him he would have everything sorted even before Clint got his words straight.

            They arrived and Natasha steered him into an expensive looking Japanese restaurant ignoring the small sound Clint made as he took in the crowded room. He fought against the instinct to back away as a wash of Alpha scent drifted his way from an open doorway. Phil stood silently next to him, a solid presence at his side to lean on if he needed it.

 

“We have a reservation for Rogers.” She said with a fake smile to the concierge.

“Yes, this way. The private room is ready for you.”

“Thank you.” She said catching Clint’s hand and dragging him in her wake as she strode after the concierge.

            The room was small with windows along one wall fronting a small garden of raked sand, rock, and bamboo. Clint dropped on the cushion Natasha pushed him toward and tried to remember how to breathe. Natasha took the head of the table on Clint’s right while Phil took the seat across the table at Natasha’s right hand.

            Natasha ordered for all of them and the first course arrived quickly. Clint forced himself to sip at the hot tea while the servers moved about the room. Natasha simply sat watching, eyes taking in his slightly shaving hands and exhaustion lined face.

 

“I want Bruce to run some more tests.” Clint finally said, setting his cup to the side.

“Is something wrong?” Phil asked softly, eyes flickering over the other man like he could diagnose him on sight alone.

“I feel different. Even with everything healed I don’t feel like I used to.”

“That could just be the serum enhancing your natural abilities like it did with Steve.”

“I don’t feel enhanced, I feel changed.” Clint snapped, “I’m a beta, I never had a good sense of smell. I couldn’t smell all the pheromones that the Alphas let out on missions or during missions.”

“And now you can?”

“It’s driving me nuts. I keep getting hits of Alpha scent and it’s making me flashback or making me flinch. I never noticed it this much.”

“You seem okay with Phil in the same room.”

“I know he’s Phil. His scent’s different.” Clint said running a hand through his hair. “Hell, the fact that I can tell the difference in his scent and the rest of the team is driving me nuts.”

“Your scent is stronger than normal but I thought it was because you were healing.” Phil said slowly, his mind clearing coming to some conclusion.

“And?” Clint pressed; he was too tired to deal with people tiptoeing around the issue.

“I’d rather have Bruce confirm a suspicion then to jump to a false conclusion and have everyone worried again.”

“I’m too tired to be worried, Phil.” Clint said with a sigh, slumping against the low table as the waitresses came in with their meals.

“Phil?” Natasha prompted once the meals were served and the waitresses left, the door clicking closed behind them.

“You’ve always had a unique scent.” Phil said, picking up a piece of sushi. “After the attack you smelled sweet like a pregnant omega. That’s mostly faded but your old scent hasn’t come back. You used to smell faintly of citrus and linen under the normal scents of gun powder and wax from your bowstring.”

“And now?”

“Now his scent is stronger, citrus and a fresh scent like grass with an undercurrent of ginger. The sweetness is still there but it’s changed. Instead of smelling like sugar, it’s more like peaches.”

“And what does it mean?” Clint asked, shifting in his seat.

He wasn’t sure he liked that he knew the notes of Phil’s scent just as easily as the other man had picked his own scent apart. Phil smelled of coffee, leather, and musk filling Clint’s chest with a sensation he was trying not to categorize. He’d long ago given up on ever having a chance with the older man. Who would want someone else’s broken toy?

 

“I’m not exactly sure what it means.” Phil put off, picking at his meal and eying Clint’s abandoned chopsticks until he picked them up with a huff, stuffing a piece of food into his mouth.

“Then give us a guess. Neither of us grew up with your enhanced senses, Phil.” Natasha said pouring more tea for everyone.

“Omega’s tend to be rather closeted but I have met a few during missions. I was told once that an omega’s scent gets sweet as they become fertile right before they go into heat.”

“And during heat?”

“I’m told that the scent varies depending on the Alpha. Most agree it tends to be a favorite sweet scent.”

“Have you ever scented an omega during heat?”

“No. I never had an interest in helping an omega with their heat.”

“Really? Most Alphas would pay just about anything to share a heat if you go by the locker room talk around base.” Clint pointed out picking at the sweet and sour chicken he’d been served.

“Alphas tend to boast about their prowess a bit too much in general, Clint.” Natasha said with a snort. “Eat something.”

“Not really hungry.” Clint said with a sigh, tossing his chopsticks down. “So my scent is sweet, like an omega’s.”

“Not exactly,” Phil said, trying to calm the archer, his scent going bitter with distress making Phil frown.

“Don’t lie to me, Phil. You’ve always told me the truth, no matter how ugly. Don’t change that now.”

“To be blunt, your scent is affecting me more than I thought it would.” Phil said wincing when Clint flinched away from the table.

“Affecting you how, exactly?” Natasha asked, shifting so that she was sitting next to Clint.

“I’ve always felt protective of both of you, like you were part of my pack instead of just coworkers. Since the attack, I’ve noticed that I’m more aggressive to other alphas when Clint is near. Some of it could just be my instincts prompting me to protect a pregnant beta but it hasn’t faded when his scent did.”

“Clint, have you noticed any changes in your instincts?”

“Considering betas don’t have the pheromone driven instincts how the hell would I know if I was?” Clint snapped, his shoulders curling in. “I feel weird but I don’t know if it’s PTSD or something else.”

“Then tell us, Hawk. What’s going on?” Natasha pressed, shifting so they were pressed hip to hip.

“My sense of smell’s gone crazy. Everything is overpowering. Any kind of scented bath stuff reeks, I had to toss all the stuff in my shower and use an unscented that Jarvis found. You guys know about the food thing, everything tastes wrong or too metallic.” He scrubbed his hands harshly over his face, letting out a frustrated groan, “I’m stronger then I should be coming back from an injury. I tried my bow and I’m already feeling like the fifty pound draw is too light. I did my normal light routine without even breaking a sweat.”

“And the PTSD?” Natasha pushed softly.

“I’m dreaming about the attack and missions gone bad. I normally would just wear myself out until I slept but thanks to the serum it’s not working. I’m okay for a while after the range then I’m so full of energy I can barely sit still.”

“What do you need from us, Hawk?”

“Just don’t stop treating me like I’m normal. Keep touching me even if I flinch.” Clint said his eyes on his plate. “I know I’m broken. I know I’m fucked up but I need at least us to be the same.”

“You are not broken, Clint.” Phil said fiercely.

 


	8. Ch. 8

#  Ch. 8

 

“Well, would you like the good news or bad news first?” Bruce asked, clearing out the floating equations before he turned to where Clint sat curled into a corner of the couch.

“Bad.” Clint said with a huff, curling deeper into the couch. Natasha and Phil stood bracketing the couch and Clint.

“The serum seems to have finished with the changes it was making to your reproductive tract but physically you are now a full omega. You’ll probably start going through pre-heats and eventually a regular heat once or twice a year like normal omegas.”

“What are pre-heats, exactly?”

“Teenage omegas go through several false heats or pre-heats while their hormones stabilize. Your hormones are ramping up according to the last levels we took so you might start having pre-heats at any time.”

“What if we removed the omega organs now that Clint’s stabilized?” Natasha asked, watching from the corner of her eye as Clint shifted in his seat.

“At this point the serum seems to have incorporated itself into Clint’s system. He probably would just regrow the organs again.”

“Do we know why the serum is trying to force him into an omega status?”

“Well, genetically betas are basically immature omegas. The serum was created with the intention of maximizing a subjects genetic potential, so really it’s just resetting his body to its optimal state according to his genetic makeup.”

“So if the serum was given to an omega it would have left them as they were?”

“Probably, along with ramping up their metabolism and physique,” Bruce said tugging off his glasses, “The only reason it didn’t change Clint’s body structure much is because he’s already at a high level of fitness. I did find a note in your Shield file about a genetic hearing deficiency that they had corrected.”

“Yeah, I went mostly deaf when I was a kid but it got better. Shield did another surgery after an explosion damaged my hearing.”

“Well, your genetic code has been changed to remove the defective gene. You won’t have hearing issues again.”

“You said the serum was stabilized, so his metabolism and everything are going to stay the way they are now?”

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Bruce said pulling up the screens of lab levels and results, “The last four blood tests have put Clint in the optimal range for every value. He might still see some more improvement but it shouldn’t be any drastic changes.”

“Great.” Clint huffed, “What do I need to know about the heats?”

“I’ll send you some research and books to your tablet. Most of the advice is for young omegas so ignore the presentation.”

“Let me guess, books covered in flowers?”

“Pretty much,” Bruce said with a blush.

“Awesome.” Clint grumbled, “Do they say anything about the enhanced sense of smell? It’s driving me nuts.”

“Well, considering most Alphas and Omegas would have grown up with the enhanced senses I doubt there will be a lot about it but I can look.”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

“Do you mind sending the books to our tablets as well?” Natasha asked, “Maybe Phil and I can compare notes and come up with something to help.”

“Sure.” Bruce said with a nod, “Physically your healed, Clint, so you’re free of any restrictions on diet or exercise but you might want to take things a bit slow for a while until we know how your hormones are going to fluctuate with your heats.”

“Like what?”  
“Frankly it’s going to be a bit like being a teenager again. You’re going to be more emotional, more easily excited and upset.”

“Mood swings?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Great.” Clint said with a huff standing. “Was there anything else or can I hit the range?”

“No, just take it a bit easy.”

“Will do, Doc.” Clint said striding out ignoring where Natasha and Phil stood to one side.

“Anything we should be prepared for, Bruce?”

“He needs to decide if he wants someone to help him through his heats or if he’s going to try and go through them alone. Frankly, I’d rather someone helped him through at least his first one.”

“Will he be able to go on suppressants?”

“Possibly but considering the serum I doubt they’re going to work on him.”

“Will we need to worry about him getting pregnant again?”

“Right now he’s not fertile.” Bruce said, pulling off his glasses to rub at his eyes with one hand, “His first heat should probably be safe but after that we need to get him on some kind of birth control for his heats, most omegas won’t get pregnant outside of heats but they tend to take preventatives outside of it any way.”

“Send the options to my tablet and I’ll corner Clint and make him pick something.” Natasha said with a sigh.

“He seems to be starting to accept the changes at least.”

“Not really,” Natasha said with a huff, gathering up the jacket and bag that Clint had left behind. “That was him in full freaked out avoidance mode. He’ll avoid everyone for the rest of the week until he decides how he’s going to react to all this.”

“Surely it’s not that bad.” Bruce said blinking.

“Jarvis, where’s Clint right now?” Phil asked tugging off his jacket and starting to roll up his sleeves.

“Agent Barton has entered the ventilation system and appears to be heading towards the range.”

“Clint only goes to the vents when he feels threatened. I doubt he’s going to be out of them much for the next few days.” Phil said to Natasha, gathering up his things, “I’ll take the range if you want to get started on the books.”

“Alright, I expect you to drag him back for dinner. I’ll order something from that organic place.”

“Alright,” Phil said, steeling himself for tracking down a man who didn’t want to be found, “Thanks, Dr. Banner. I appreciate you looking into everything for us.”

“It’s no problem at all, Agent Coulson. Let me know if you or Clint need anything.”

“Of course, have a good rest of your day.”

“You as well.”

 

            Phil sat in the range reading for almost an hour before putting his tablet down and joining Clint in the lanes with his handgun when the archer put down his bow and started prepping a rifle. It was rare for Clint to use the range for rifle work, normally he would have went to Shield to use the outdoor range so that he could get some distance. Instead Clint seemed to be determined to decimate the dummy set up in a far corner, sending round after round into every vital area he could.

            He finished up with his own practice and started stripping down and cleaning the gun while Clint chambered round after round. After an hour the dummy was more a pile of ballistic gelatin and fabric then any real form. Phil could feel the tension in his shoulders relax when Clint laid the smoking rifle to the side to cool and started gathering up shells.

 

“Natasha is ordering in for dinner. Did you want anything specific?” Phil asked once Clint was settled to one side working on cleaning his bow.

            He got a head shake for his efforts and Clint started to stiffly stuff everything away. He rapidly stuffed his gear and bow away without any of his normal care making Phil frown. Minutes later he was back in the vents, before Phil could get his own gear stowed.

“Jarvis?”  
“Yes, Agent Coulson?”

“Can you track Clint’s movements and let me know when he stops?”

“Yes, Agent Coulson. Would you like me to send a notice to your phone?”

“Thank you; that would be very helpful.” Phil said with a sigh, dialing Natasha one handed while he hefted his things and hit the button for the elevator.

“He give you the slip?”

“Bolted for the vents as soon as I mentioned dinner,” Phil said with a huff, “I’ve got Jarvis tracking him while I go get cleaned up. Can you keep an eye out?”

“Like I would do anything different,” she said with a snort. “I can tell you one thing, the books are only going to piss him off.”

“How so?”

“They’re mostly geared toward pushing young omegas to find their perfect alpha and have children.”

“Great, are any of them worth the time?”

“They do have the information but it’s buried in random social commentary and conditioning. I might just write up the high points for the Hawk and hope he doesn’t touch his tablet today.”

“We can only hope.” Phil said with a sigh, “I’ll go in after him if he doesn’t come back by dinner.”

“Alright, call me if you need me.”

“Same here,” Phil said with a sigh to the dial tone, Natasha having already hung up.

 

***

 

            Clint escaped to one of the harder to get to spots in the ventilation system and settled in to brood. This entire situation was poking at barely half healed wounds. He’d gotten mistaken for an omega, raped, become pregnant as a beta, aborted the child, and now he really was an omega and could get pregnant again. Even better he was going to go into heat like a real omega eventually and would have to let someone rape him for three or four days until the heat was over. The entire situation was a minefield of issues.

            He knew his childhood had left him pretty unprepared for many of the situations he kept finding himself in but this one was crazy. He’d never even met an omega before the circus and even then they had not been allowed to socialize with the other performers. There were no omegas in the military except for a very small number who were nurses and even rarer, doctors in the base hospitals.

            No omegas were allowed to be part of the fighting units or even ones that went to the front lines. Would he get kicked off the team now that his gender had changed? He knew it wouldn’t affect his aim and his head was on as straight as he’d ever been but would it mess with him in the field? What if he went into a sudden heat like the omega in the circus? Would the government ground him for good or force him to bond?

            If the media found out they would have a field day over this. Omega rights groups would snatch him up as a poster child even if he hadn’t been born an omega. The government would probably try and force the Avengers to ground him on principle. It could mean years of legal battles with Clint grounded as long as he was a member of the team. He wasn’t sure he would be able to stand it.

            Digging out his tablet he started listing out all the problems he could see coming to a head and sent the list to Natasha. She would make sure Phil got it. He doubted the others had looked that far out in dealing with this but Clint had to force himself to get some distance. His body was turning him into something else and he needed to be able to see it from the outside if he was going to get ahead of things.

Clint just couldn’t deal with being around Phil right now. Even just scenting the man was making him nuts. He’d been hyper aware of the man approaching as he worked with his bow, able to smell his scent rolling out of the elevator the second the doors opened. Even the reek of ozone and gun power from the rifle did nothing to tame it.

The worst part was his instinctive reaction to Phil’s scent. As soon as it hit him his heart rate kicked up, skin tingling and muscles twitching as his cock started to fill. Just to make things that much worse he’d noticed that now when he was aroused he almost automatically shifted into a wider stance, spreading his legs for the alpha. At least he wasn’t self-lubricating yet. He had the pre-heats to look forward to that.

Clint paged through a few of the books that Bruce had sent but most were drivel meant to calm a young omega before their first heat. He wanted details, not sappy discourse on how amazing it would feel and how he needed to just let go and enjoy it. He got on the internet for a while trying to do some research himself but everything was either utterly ridiculous or porn that had clearly been written by alphas considering how much detail they put into how knotting felt.

His tablet pinged with a reminder for dinner but the last thing he wanted to do was eat. With a curse he started making his way to his floor, by passing the kitchen area and going straight to his rooms. He wasn’t really surprised that Natasha was reading on his bed when he dropped down with a thump.

 

“You are coming to dinner if I have to hogtie you.” She said not bothering to look up from her tablet.

“Whatever,” he huffed, “I’m taking a shower.”

“Wear your blue shirt.”

“Why?” Clint asked slowly, as he removed weapons laying them out along one shelf in his closet.

“Phil likes it.” She said standing with a smirk, “He said it brings out the blue in your eyes.”

“My eyes aren’t blue.”

“No, they are hazel and grey but when you wear blue they look blue.”

“So he likes blue?” He asked uncertainly as he came out of the closet only wearing his boxers and undershirt.

“I have no idea, he just mentioned it once.”

“He’s not going to want to date me, Natasha.” He said over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom.

“Maybe, maybe not, but someone is going to have to help you through your first heat and I would rather it be Phil. Wouldn’t you?”

            Clint froze mid-step, twisting to look at her as he mind supplied the scenario happily, Phil mounting him, Phil holding him through his heat, Phil kissing his neck and shoulders. Clint blinked at her blankly before he managed to get himself into the shower on autopilot. It took a few minutes under the water for his head to clear. Phil wouldn’t want to do that with him anyway. He was used, broken. The memories rose in front of him, Steve breaking his arm, Steve biting his neck and shoulders, Steve slamming into him with every thrust.

            He gasped for air as his vision narrowed down to the dark doorway that was his only chance of escape, always out of his reach. The feel of something brushing his skin sent him scrambling backward into the nearest corner a low keen escaping from his throat. He clawed his way deep into the corner, shuddering as he waited for the first blow.

            Eventually the water pouring over him pulled him out of it. Well, that and Natasha cursing at him. She sat just outside the shower talking to him reminding him where he was until he managed to shakily reach up and turn off the water.

“Shit, Clint you’re okay. Breath for me, you’re at the Tower, you’re safe, and you need to breath.”

“Breathing.” He sputtered, his body shaking too hard for it to come out easily.

“That’s good,” She crooned helping him slowly dry off and get into a robe. “Phil’s going to think we abandoned him.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“You didn’t need an alpha hanging over you while you were naked.” She said brusquely, helping him into pajamas and into bed.

“What about dinner?”  
“If you still want it we’ll eat in here, if not it will keep until tomorrow.”

“Can I just sleep?” he mumbled exhaustion already pulling him to relax into the mattress.

“Yes, do you want me to go?”

“Doesn’t matter, you can stay if you want.”

“I didn’t mean to trigger you, Clint.”

“I know. Hell, everything’s triggering me right now, Nat.” Clint huffed, twisting to pull the blankets closer.

“I got your message and sent it to Tony and Phil. They can deal with the lawyers.”

“Good.”

“Bruce doesn’t think you can do suppressants.”

“Figured as much with the serum and everything. I don’t know if I can do this, Nat, just thinking about it makes me flashback to the cell.”

“Omegas are supposed to be out of their minds with lust during a heat. Maybe it will override everything?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Clint huffed curling up tighter, “Or maybe I freak out the entire time as some alpha out of his mind rapes me, again.”

“I won’t let that happen.”

“Can’t see how you’re going to prevent it, Nat. I’m going into heat no matter what at this point.”

“I’ll think of something and if I don’t Phil will, you know he doesn’t want to see you hurt again.”

“Okay.”

“Would you be okay if Phil came in? I know he’s going to want to check on you at the very least.”

“Yeah, just don’t think I can share a bed tonight.”

“I’m sure he will relish the chance to sleep alone.” She said with a snort. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, go get Phil.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah.”

            Clint had just started to drift off when he felt Phil take a seat on the other side of the bed. Natasha watched him with a stern eye for a moment before wishing them both a good night.

 

“Natasha said you had another flashback.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m okay.”

“Alright, well, I’m just down the hall if you need me or ask Jarvis and he’ll get me up.”

“Nah, I’m good. I just want to sleep.”

“Alright, have a good night.”

“Yeah,” Clint watched him get up and finally forced his lungs to work right as he reached the door, “Phil?”

“Yes?”

“Could you stay?”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes, I just… I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Alright, let me grab my pajamas. I’ll be right back.”

“Thanks.”

            Phil came back in wearing a pair of black silk pajamas and black fuzzy socks. Clint watched him fuzzily, half asleep as he slid into bed. They lay next to each other for what seemed a long time before Clint worked up his nerve to speak.

“Phil?”

“Alright?

“Yeah.”

“What do you need Clint?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I don’t care, what do you need?”

“Can you hold me? Just for a bit? I know it’s stupid but,”

“No, it’s fine. Come here.”

            Clint shuffled forward and Phil pulled him forward gently, right against his chest and tangled their legs together. He slowly wrapped an arm around Phil’s waist as the other man wrapped him in a light hold. He relaxed gradually into the warmth and scent that was uniquely Phil.

“Alright?” Phil asked around a yawn.

“Yeah.”

“Good, good night, Clint.”

“Night, Phil.”


	9. Ch. 9

#  Ch. 9

 

            Clint went through his first pre-heat three days later. Phil had gone out on a mission with another team and Natasha was staying on base in case she needed to be called in for back up. He’d been avoiding the rest of the team trying to get his head back on straight, the last thing he wanted to do was have a flash back in front of Steve and Tony.

He woke up feeling miserable and his stomach cramping but dragged himself out of bed and down to the common level for breakfast. He knew Natasha would kill him in training later if he skipped any more meals. She’d ordered Jarvis to keep track for her and report on Clint if he started showing bad behaviors. He wandered through and grabbed a piece of toast to nibble before collapsing into the couch.

“Clint?” Steve asked hesitantly from where he was seated at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, what do you need, Steve?”

“You smell like you’re in heat. Are you going into heat?”

“Fuck. Well, that explains why I feel like ass.” Clint groaned, collapsing into the cushions. “Bruce said I was going to go through several pre-heats, guess this is my first one.”

“I know you probably don’t exactly want to be near me but I helped another omega from the camps get though pre-heats when their cycles went out of whack from all the drugs they gave them. Having an alpha near can make some of the symptoms back off.”

“Jarvis, can you confirm that?” Clint asked, his voice muffled by couch cushions.

“Yes, Agent Barton. It has been confirmed in multiple studies that simply being around a familiar alpha and breathing their scent can calm a teenage omega’s symptoms of pre-heat.” Jarvis said from an overhead speaker, Clint liked to think of the AI as an elder butler closeted somewhere in the building keeping any eye over all of them.

“Great.”  Clint grunted, squirming as his stomach cramped harshly.

“I don’t have to sit near you but the closer you are the more pheromones you’ll be exposed to. We can just sit on the couch and watch movies if that works for you.”

“Yeah, what the hell,” Clint huffed pulling himself upright and into one corner of the couch, “My life’s turning into a daytime soap opera anyway.”

            It took a while for Clint to relax but he slowly realized that his cramps were fading. Who knew something as stupid as alpha pheromones would make his body calm down? Clint tried not to let himself look deeper into it. He honestly didn’t trust the alpha near him yet but he was making the pre-heat more bearable.

            That was the pattern they kept up for the next few weeks. Whenever Clint felt a pre-heat starting to flare up he could go sit near Steve or Steve would find him in the common area and they would share the couch. Clint hated how much his body’s hormonal whims were affecting him. He spent as much time in his rooms as possible since he was either leaking lubricant or sporting an erection no matter how turned off or triggered he was.

The worst part was during a pre-heat his reactions to Phil’s scent intensified until he couldn’t even be in the same room as the man for fear of jumping up and dry humping against him like an animal. He fled the room the instant Phil walked in or as soon as his scent hit him. Masturbating took the edge off but did nothing to stop his errection from coming right back only minutes later, he’d never had a refractory period this short.

            His nights were filled with a mixture of erotic dreams, memories, and nightmares. His time in the cell bled into fantasies and erotic dreams until everything was a mixed up mash of pain, fear, and lust. He no longer woke up screaming, instead he was biting his pillow as he mindlessly rutted against the mattress. He lost count of how many times he’d come that month, being too exhausted and wrung out by the time each pre heat left him a day or two later to do much more than collapse into an exhausted sleep.

            Bruce was concerned since most omegas only went through a few sporadic preheats during their teenage years. Clint had been in preheat for the last month, spiking once or twice a week before it tapered off the next day.

 

“We’re ordering take out and I’m asking Phil to come up, any objections?”

“Whatever.” Clint muttered from where he was sprawled face down on the couch in his living room, utterly wrung out.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked when he came up and took a seat on the couch next to Clint.

“Like crap but the preheat is over for now.” Clint said curling up slightly to give Phil more room.

“That’s good at least.” He said picking up one of Clint’s feet, pulling it into his lap and starting to rub, ignoring the twitch when Clint fought against his instinct to kick out at being restrained.

“Are you hungry?” Natasha asked, tapping out an order for Jarvis and holding out a tablet so Phil could select what he wanted.

“Nah, just tired. Want to sleep for a week.” He said choking back a moan as Phil went back to rubbing his feet, it really shouldn’t feel that good.

“You have to at least try something when everything arrives and then we’re going to bed.”

“Need to change the sheets, it’s dirty.” Clint slurred, shaking his head to wake himself up and fighting to pull himself up and out of the deep couch; his bedroom was a mess, reeking of sex, come, and slick from his heat.

“Stay there, I’ve cleaned up worse.” Natasha said pushing him down and heading into his bedroom.

“Lay down, Clint. I’m sure she doesn’t mind.”

“I was in preheat for three days, Phil. The room smells like a brothel. I need to help.” Clint said fighting to untangle himself from the blanket he’d been wrapped up in.

            Phil merely watched him fight with things until he was untangled before following him into the bedroom. Natasha had already stripped the sheets and was laying out a new quilt when he weaved his way to the door with Phil hovering to one side in case he tripped. She tossed two newly covered pillows on to the bed and went back into the closet for another blanket.

“Food should be getting here any minute, Hawk. Go set the table.”

“How the hell did you do that so fast?”

“I didn’t, you’re just too tired to move quickly.” She said with a snort waving him out of the room.

“I’m not that tired.” He muttered petulantly as he headed to the kitchen where Phil was already pulling out silverware and plates.

            Natasha headed down to retrieve the takeout from the lobby while they finished setting the table. Clint collapsed into his chair with a groan and watched Phil start pouring drinks for everyone. The food was quickly passed out when she came back and Clint claimed a small tub of soup ignoring the small plate that Natasha was putting together for him.

            He almost nodded off over his soup before Natasha allowed him to head to bed. He crawled into bed not bothering to change since he was only wearing sweat pants and an oversized tee shirt. Natasha and Phil curled on either side of him letting him relax fully into the mattress now that he knew they had his six while he slept.

“Thank you.” He mumbled curling around a pillow and trying to ignore how Phil’s alpha scent had him wanting to shift closer.

“Whatever you need, Hawk.”

 

            The next morning they kept to polite conversation while breakfast was served and everyone got dressed for the day. Clint was determined to ignore the fact that he’d woken up curl against Phil with strong arms wrapped around him in return. He wanted it too much to even let himself consider it a real option.

Phil headed in to Shield for a day filled with meetings while Natasha took Clint to the gym for a light workout. Two hours later he was a mess of sweat and sodden clothes while she looked like she’d barely moved in that time. She tossed him a towel and a bottle of water while sipping at her own.

“Have you decided who you want to help with your heat?” She asked as the elevator took them to his floor.

“Fuck, no.” Clint muttered scrubbing at the back of his neck, “The only one I think I could let that close would be Phil and he’s never going to say yes.”

“Have you asked him?” She asked already stripping as the elevator door opened, Clint followed with a sigh; he guessed they were sharing a shower today.

“I can’t. What if he says yes and it’s just the one heat or he only wants me because of the heat or something? You said he never dates omegas and he probably doesn’t want to spend a heat with one anyway.”

“I also said you should ask him out. I stand by that statement.”

“Isn’t he dating someone?” he asked toeing off his boots in the bedroom and starting to strip as a naked form passed him and went into the bathroom, the water started a moment later.  
“Not right now, he broke up with the cellist not too long before you were in the hospital.”

“So he’s not seeing someone?” Clint asked as he stepped into the bathroom.   
“No, so you should ask him.”

“The timing’s bad.”

“In our line of work when is the timing good?” she asked turning to watch him with a raised eyebrow.

“You have a point.” He said with a sigh, stepping into the water and groaning as the heat pounded his sore muscles.

“So you will ask him?” she pressed wanting him to commit to something.  
“I’ve got two, maybe even three weeks before a real heat hits according to Bruce, Nat.”

“You shouldn’t put it off and I have a mission in a week, I might not be here to help.” She pointed out starting to wash her hair.

“You have to do Borgata, Nat. It’s a fucking child prostitution ring; I’m not going to ask you to skip a mission for me.”

“I know, Hawk, I just want to make sure you’re prepared.”

“What the hell do I say to him?” Clint finally burst out, punching at the tile wall in frustration.

“You say, ‘I want you to share my heat with me.’ Isn’t that what an omega is supposed to say?”  
“How the hell would I know?”

“Well, we will research it when we get out and figure out something for you to say.”

“Alright.” He said with a sigh taking the body wash from her and starting to scrub himself down.

            They spent the rest of the afternoon researching omega traditions and culture. The main problem was that generally an alpha asked the omega for the right to help with a heat, not the other way around. Generally an alpha gave the omega a gift and wooed the intended for several weeks before the heat proving how good a care taker they were. Clint couldn’t see Phil doing any of that with how busy he was with Shield.

“I still say you just ask him.” Natasha said shutting down her tablet with a sigh.

“Do you think he’d say yes?”  
“I’m not one hundred percent certain but I don’t know why he would say no unless he has some strange alpha reasoning that I missed in training. He’s very considerate of others; he might say no if he has a good enough reason even if he wants to.”

“That’s not helping, Nat.”

“I’m sorry, but Coulson’s never been easy to read.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask him on Monday before he heads out so he can get off work just in case.”

“I’m leaving Sunday morning, you sure you don’t want to do it sooner?”

“No, I need to decide what to say first.”

“Alright, just don’t put it off too long.”

“I’ll ask on Monday, Nat. It’ll be fine.” Clint said with more determination then he was really feeling.

“You’re terrified.”

“Silently screaming.” He agreed curling against her side as she turned on the TV and started running one hand through his hair.

“Who is your second option?”

“Sitwell.”

“Pick someone else, if Coulson says no call me and I’ll get him to tell me why.”

“Why is Sitwell a bad pick? He’s an alpha and a level six handler that we’ve both worked with on multiple missions. He’s not a bad guy.”

“You’ve never seen him with an omega.” Natasha said harshly, “He wasn’t polite. Pick someone else.”

“Great. I’m running out of people to ask, Nat. I can’t ask Steve or Tony, Fury is out on principle alone, and you just vetoed Sitwell.”

“There are dozens of other level six or seven agents who are alphas at Shield.”

“Would you want any of them to fuck you?”  
“Point.”

           

            Two days later he flew Natasha to Shield in the tower’s quinjet before heading back to try and catch Phil before he left for a week in DC. He’d be gone almost two weeks and with luck arrive back just in time for Clint’s heat. He wanted to ask him while he had the words firmly in his head.

“Something you needed, Clint?” Phil asked as Clint trailed after him into the elevator.

“Yeah, Bruce thinks my real heat is going to hit in two weeks or so.”

“And you wanted me back for it?”  
“If you can? I know you’re busy.”

“I’ll make sure my schedule’s cleared.” Phil said exiting the elevator and grabbing the bags sitting to one side before rejoining Clint.

“Good.”

“Do you have someone you want to help you through it yet?”

“No, I was kind of hoping you could? I mean I have someone else I can ask if you don’t want to.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me there while you’re in heat. You’ve been avoiding me a good bit during your preheats. I thought you would ask Captain Rogers.”

“Yeah, no. The guy still freaks me out a good bit just being around him right now.” Clint said with a snort.

“Who were you thinking then?”

“You or Agent Gage.”

“Agent Gage would be a fine pick; he’s helped a number of omegas through their heats if the rumors are true.”

“Yeah.” Clint nodded, following Phil out into the lobby, “Have a good trip.”

“Give me a call if anything happens and I’ll try and get back early.”

“Yeah.”

            Clint made his way back upstairs in shock. He forced himself to send an email to Agent Gage and Natasha outlining the situation before he turned off his phone and curled up in bed. Phil really didn’t want him now that he was an omega.


	10. Ch. 10

 

“This is Coulson.” Phil said frowning as he answered the phone, why was Steve calling him during a mission?

“Hey, it’s Steve. You need to come back to the tower.” Steve said sounding out of breath.

“What’s going on?”  
“Clint went into heat early and just scenting me is freaking him out.”

“What about Agent Gage?”

“I called him and he came in.” Steve swallowed audibly, “Clint broke his jaw when he tried to mount him. I helped him down to the medical bay, the doctor’s got him stable and they’ll send him to Shield medical in the morning.”

“Christ,” Phil said blowing out a harsh breathe, “I’m still in D.C. but I’ll catch the next flight out. It might be a few hours.”

“I’ll get Jarvis to tell him.” Steve said with a sigh.

“He’s not letting you near him at all?”

“He had a panic attack and passed out when I entered the room the first time. I got him into bed and comfortable with Jarvis monitoring him but he’s been pacing since Gage left and I can’t get him to calm down without freaking him out if I get too close.”

“Where are you now?” Phil asked already stuffing things into folders as he started to clear off his desk.

“On his floor in the kitchen, the door to his bedroom’s shut.”

“Stay there and have Jarvis monitor him; I’ll get there as fast as I can.”

“Alright, thanks.”

 

            Coulson hung up with a curse quickly gathering up the paperwork his replacement would need. He packed everything else up into his briefcase and grabbed his rental car keys, he would need to hurry. The assistant they’d given him for the project entered with a cup of coffee which he grabbed and set to the side.

“I’ve got an emergency in New York I have to attend to. I’ll brief Agent Deveron on the project but I need you to get me on the next flight possible to New York, I don’t care if it’s a military supply drop.” He rattled off stuffing his phone in one pocket and his gun in its holster.   
“Is everything alright?” Maranda asked, pulling out a tablet to start searching flights.

“My partner went into an unexpected heat and isn’t letting anyone near him. The other agent authorized to supervise his heats in emergencies just had his jaw broken.”

“I’ll get you on the fasted flight I can.” She said taking the paperwork he shoved at her as he stalked down the hall, “I’ll text you the details, head for the airport as soon as you’re finished. Leave the car in the airport garage, I’ll send someone to pick it up.”

“Thank you, Maranda.” He said with a nod his mind already on the next task he needed to do to get back to New York.

“Go see to your boy.” She said with a frown watching the agent stalk down the hall.

A damaged or frightened omega would attack anyone coming near him until his alpha arrived, they’d even injure themselves if it took too long. With a determined nod she snatched up a nearby phone and started arranging his flight, Agent Coulson needed to be home with his omega now. Male omegas were extremely rare; it figured that an agent like Coulson would have one for a partner.

 

***

 

            Clint shivered from his pile of blankets in the floor. After Gage had staggered out he hadn’t been able to make himself get back on the bed. Gage had been hard before he’d even walked in the door, already dropping his pants and pulling Clint into position before he’d even realized the man was there. Clint lashed out without thought, throwing himself away from his attacker and into the nearest corner growling low in his throat as he waited for the next attack.

            Steve came in and helped the moaning man out of the room before shutting the door. No one had bothered him since and he’d paced for a while until his heat spiked sending him back into his nest to curl up as tight as possible as he shook with fever. He watched in a daze as robotic arms slid from the walls and stripped the bed before remaking it with fresh sheets, scent neutralizing spray was added to the room as well, washing away the thick scent of the injured angry alpha.

“Agent Barton, Captain Rogers has asked me to inform you that Agent Coulson is on his way.”

            Clint fought against the haze filling his head, Phil was coming, good. Phil would take care of this. He managed a ragged nod for the AI and shifted in the blankets trying to find a position where the blankets weren’t rubbing against his over sensitized skin. He was dripping with sweat and slick, after a while he was forced to leave his nest of blankets for the bed just to get away from the sodden mess.

            He curled around a pillow facing the door and settled in to try and wait for Phil. The one-time Steve poked his head in, he’d snarled without thought, rejecting the alpha that had harmed him the last time before his scent even hit. He buried his face into the pillow and fought back whimpers as his hips bucked as the aching need built; his body knew an alpha was close and ramped up his heat in response leaving him leaking slick and gasping as he somehow got even harder.

 

“Agent Barton, Clint… I must ask that you not injure yourself.” Jarvis said jerking Clint out of the repetitive rocking motion he’d fallen into.

            Clint blinked muzzily at the ceiling for a long moment trying to understand what the AI was asking. Finally he shakily pulled himself out of his nest of blankets and sat against the headboard for a minute. He glanced around the room but nothing else had changed. He shifted to curl back up and whined when his wrist protested. He blinked at the thick ring of bruises circling one wrist, bloody scratches and irritated patches covered his arms and sides as well where he must have scratched or rubbed against something.

“Sorry, Jarvis.” Clint slurred with a sigh, he hadn’t even realized he’d been hurting himself.

“Would a shower help, Clint? I can monitor you and make sure you get out after a set time period?” Jarvis suggested gently, Clint heard the shower kick on in the bathroom.

“’kay.” Clint said with a groan as he forced himself to move.

He shuffled his way off the bed and staggered to a wall. He made his slow way into the bathroom on legs that didn’t want to seem to hold him. He crawled the last few feet onto the cold tile and under the water with a moan. He had no idea how long he sat there under the warm spray propped against one wall and panted while the waves of heat built and ebbed. Eventually Jarvis turned off the water and Clint dragged himself back into a newly clean bed.

It was hard to concentrate on anything but the need and heat filling his body. He curled in the mound of pillows that had appeared whining faintly until he got into a good position. He lost a bit of time, only really becoming aware when Jarvis reminded him to stop hurting himself or asked if he wanted water or a shower. He’d managed to drink most of a bottle of water at one point but a lot of it had spilled from his fumbling.

 

“Jarvis?” Clint forced out after he’d been settled a while fighting the need to scratch at his over sensitive skin, “Phil?”

“Agent Coulson is on his way, Clint. He is due to land at the airport any minute.” Clint shivered and fought back another whine; he was a miserable wreck and needed Phil.

 

***

           

Phil tossed his bag to one side as he exited the elevator. He slammed to a stop, freezing as the scent of an omega in heat hit him like a punch to the chest leaving him gasping. He forced himself to move, approaching Steve who was watching the door to the bedroom with a frown hands flexing. He was amazed at the other alpha’s control, Steve was clearly hard and leaking from the stain on his pants but he made no move towards the door that hid the omega from his sight.

“How is he?”

“He’s been whining and is putting out distress hormones.” Steve said pulling himself to his feet with a grimace, “Jarvis had to stop him from hurting himself a few times and got him into the shower once. He’s stopped responding to him in the last hour.”

“Alright,” Phil said blowing out a breath and moving into the kitchen to pull out more bottled water and a box of the protein bars Clint liked. He stripped off his tie and coat, toeing off his shoes as he gathered everything up.

“Do you want me to keep watch?” Steve asked shifting where he stood.

“No, Jarvis will alert you if something happens. Thank you for keeping him safe.”

“Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be on my floor.” Steve said with a nod, gratefully heading to his own floor.

“Jarvis can you open the door?”

“Yes, Agent Coulson. I’ve warned Agent Barton that you are entering however he has not responded.”

            Phil glanced into the dim room and set everything next to the foot of the bed. Clint was a line of pale skin barely visible from how he’d burrowed into the pile of pillows he was on.  The pheromones filling the room staggered Phil leaving him panting open mouthed as he fought the instinct to claim and protect the distressed omega.

 

“Clint?” Phil called out softly, shivering as he forced himself to slowly undress.

“Phil?” Clint asked, voice slurring as he rose up slightly from his nest to watch Phil.

“I’m here, Clint. Can I get on the bed with you?” Phil asked stripping down to his boxers.

“Please.” Clint gasped fighting to pull himself upright.

He tried to ignore how his cock ached from where it was straining against the fabric, he was already leaking and watching Clint shove the covers away didn’t help. Clint made the nest big enough for two curling against Phil as soon as he was seated close enough. He grabbed a bottle of water before gently easing Clint up so he could drink.

 

“I need you to drink this first, Clint. Just a little and then I’ll make sure you feel better.” He said slowly tilting the water until the omega had drained most of the bottle.

            Phil kept up a litany of praise and compliments as he slowly got Clint to eat and drink. He snagged a damp rag he’d brought along and wiped the sweating man down, trying to ignore the grateful moans that slid from his throat at the cool cloth on his fevered skin. He tossed the cloth off the bed and shuddered as Clint collapsed against him with a whine, biting his cheek until he tasted blood to keep his head clear.

 

***


	11. Chapter 11

# Ch. 11

            Clint tensed as he woke to an arm tightening around his waist. Another breath had the tension melting out of his as Phil’s scent filled his lungs, the man behind him shifting in sleep to press closer against Clint’s back. He relaxed into that warmth reviewing what he could remember of his heat. Once it got bad he remembered little beyond vague sensations and the sound of Phil’s voice in his ear.

            His body ached like he’d just finished a four day cluster fuck of a mission fueled on nothing but coffee and electrolyte gel. He managed to pull himself out of the bed and stagger to the bathroom after shoving a pillow in Phil’s clingy arms. He almost fell asleep in the shower but an empty bed and the scent of coffee steered him to the closet for clothes since Phil was up.

            Bruises and shallow scratch marks covers his body. He didn’t know how much of it was from before Phil or after. He didn’t remember feeling much pain once Phil joined him. He pulled on comfort clothes, worn jeans and a favorite hoodie before shuffling out to the kitchen.

 

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked holding out a waiting mug.

“Tired.”  Clint said with a shrug.

“You were pretty gone by the time I got here. How much do you remember?”

“Not a lot.” Clint said forcing a shrug, “Thanks for coming, you didn’t have to.”

“I know you were hoping Gage would work, I’m sorry if things didn’t work out how you were hoping.” Phil said turning away to put his mug in the sink.

“I wanted you there.” Clint snapped slamming his mug down untouched, “You said no when I asked.”

“What?” Phil asked jerking around.

“That morning in the elevator before you left, I asked you and you said I would be better off with Gage.”

“I…”

“I’m going to stay on Tasha’s floor since my room’s a wreck.” Clint said stalking to the elevator.

“Clint,”

“I’ve always wanted to be with you, Phil. You just never saw me.”

 

            Phil watched frozen as the doors closed whisking Clint away. The floor still reeked of sex and heat pheromones but the last thing he felt was horny. Numb he sent a request for Jarvis to have everything cleaned before turning off the coffee pot and starting to collect his scattered clothes.

            He was wearing a pair of Shield sweats and a tee shirt of Clint’s so he pulled on his rumpled suit and left everything on the bed. It was harder than he liked to force himself to ignore the button to Natasha’s floor and head to the guest room he normally used in the tower.

            He had planned to ask Clint for a permanent arrangement over breakfast. He’d enjoyed the time they’d been spending together and coveted the time they’d spent as friends. After Clint was changed he’d drawn away. Phil had put up with the distance in silence since he knew the other man was going through a lot as his body transitioned. He’d watched how Clint spent more and more time with Steve and knew he was losing him but didn’t know how to stop it.

            Sharing the heat with Clint had been amazing. Having him in his arms had been years of fantasies come true only for Clint to reject him yet again. He’d never thought he had a chance with the gorgeous archer. Who’d want a balding, middle age agent who looked like an accountant anyway?

            He changed into a new suit and headed to his office in the tower. He meant to try and work but he found himself blankly starting at a screen in his office when Steve ducked in. He handed over a large paper cup of coffee from down the street before taking a seat and looking over Phil with a frown.

 

“I was surprised when Jarvis said you were in your office.” Steve said mildly taking in Phil’s disheveled appearance.

“Clint’s heat is over and he wanted some space.” Phil said shuffling several of the files littering his desk into neater piles.

“I’m sorry to hear that, I thought you two might pair up.” Steve said with a frown.

“Why would you think that?”

“Just the way he’s been acting around you.”

“What do you mean? He’s been avoiding me.”

“Exactly, he’s been in pre-heat nearly constantly so his senses are in overdrive. An omega I used to help out before the war told me being around someone you liked during a preheat was torture. He probably was embarrassed since just scenting you made him aroused.” Steve said with a blush the tips of his ears going red.

“I thought he wanted to spend time with you.” Phil said blinking in shock as he retraced how Clint had acted around him the last few weeks.

“No, being around an alpha calms an omega’s symptoms and since we’re not attracted to each other, really it was the best solution to keep him from being utterly miserable.”

“I’m sorry, I just assumed you two were together.”

“Come on, Phil. He can barely stand to sit next to me. It’s pushing it right now to say we’re friends.” Steve said with a sigh.

 

***

 

            Phil let himself into Natasha’s rooms hoping he wasn’t reading things wrong. The rooms were dark, the only light coming from the floor strips Jarvis turned on as he moved through the floor trailing the faint scent Clint had left behind. Phil tried to ignore the flush of arousal the fading scent of heat pheromones in that scent.

            Clint lay curled in a ball of blankets in Natasha’s spare bedroom. Phil stopped at the door unsure of his welcome, he wanted to talk to Clint but not if it meant waking him when he needed the rest. In the end he shut the door and went to the kitchen to start a good dinner. After three days of heat and sex with only sips of water and quick bites of protein bars they both could use a good meal.

            He turned on the radio low so that Clint would know someone else was there and started making several dishes he knew he could toss in the oven and cook over several hours as well as a quick stew in case Clint woke sooner. By the time the stew had been bubbling away for an hour several casseroles and a tray of rolls were waiting their turns in the oven. An hour after that he heard the shower kick on so he shuffled things around so the rolls could go in to cook. He was just dumping them into a napkin lined basket when Clint shuffled in a wary look on his face.

 

“I figured you might be hungry.” Phil said adding the tray to the pile in the sink, “I also wanted to talk if you’re okay with that.”

“Can we eat first?” Clint asked eyes widening as Phil set another baking dish on the counter, “How much did you make exactly?”

“Probably too much but neither of us really ate much this week and we can freeze what we don’t eat.”

“Aren’t you supposed to do broth or something after not eating for a while?”

“After a heat most omegas want rich food.” Phil said with a shrug, “You don’t have to eat anything you don’t want but I made that stew you liked last time?”

“The one with the sweet potatoes when we got snowed in?” Clint asked taking a seat and scooping up his spoon while Phil make him a bowl.

“Yes,” Phil said sitting a few feet away with his own bowl.

            Clint ate hungrily but slowly like he was savoring every bite. Phil tried not to remember the too thin beta he’d recruited almost ten years previously on a blood smeared rooftop. It had taken years for Clint to stop keeping extra food on him at all times. He’d sworn on their first mission that he’d find a way to keep the man’s trust then and there, Clint had been abandoned over and over again and Phil never wanted to be added to the list of people who’d failed the archer.

“What did you want to talk about?” Clint finally asked after he’d polished off most of the rolls and two bowls of stew.

“I’m sorry I turned you down.” Phil said stopping Clint when he tried to speak, “Please let me say this.”

“Alright.” Clint said with a frown leaning back in his chair.

“I thought you wanted to be with Steve, you’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately and seemed to be avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t, I’m not.” Clint said slowly watching Phil with the sniper stillness that drove so many crazy.

“I didn’t know that.” Phil said with a sigh, “I’ve considered asking you for a date for a while before any of this happened but I never was sure you’d be interested.”

“Why wouldn’t I be interested? You’re a great alpha, Phil.”

“You don’t date alphas and you have few alpha friends. I didn’t think you wanted a relationship with one given your past and the recent attack.”

“You wanted to date me?”

“Yes, I still do if you’re willing to try.” Phil said forcing himself to mirror Clint’s stillness.

“What would we do?”

“What do you mean? If we started dating?”

“Yeah.”

“About what we normally do,” Phil said glancing up, “We’d work together, fight and run missions together. When we both had a day or evening off I’d like to take you out to dinner or a movie. I’d like you to stay over some times or I can stay on your floor but that’s your call.”

“What about sex?”

“That depends on if you want it, some omegas don’t want sex outside of heat.”

“Kissing?”

“I like kissing and cuddling when I have downtime but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Been wanting to kiss you for years.” Clint muttered watching as Phil closed the gap between them.

“Then we should definitely try.” Phil said carefully catching one of Clint’s hands and tangling their fingers together, “Do you want to try and be together, Clint?”

“Yeah, just,” He huffed out a breath in frustration, “I can’t do this halfway. I don’t think I’ll be able to hide that we’re together even at work, not if we’re doing this.”

“I’ll make a formal announcement in the paper or to Fury if that’s what it takes. I don’t want to hide you or us being together, Clint. You are the most amazing man I’ve ever know and omega or not I want to be with you, Clint. I’m not going anywhere unless you ask me to.” Phil said sighing as Clint closed the distance between them.

“Why is it my call?” Clint muttered into Phil’s collarbone hands fisting in his jacket like he never wanted to let go.

“My past relationships and experiences with sex haven’t been as violent as yours. I want you to understand that you can ask me to back off or stop at any time and I will. If you need space I’ll give it to you but I’m not giving up on you.”

“Like a safe word?”

“Yes we can pick one if that would work. I hope one day you’ll accept a bond with me,” Phil said tightening his hold when Clint stiffened and tried to pull back, “That would be years down the line, Clint.”

“But you might want it?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t promise that.” Clint said in a ragged voice.

“I’m not asking you to.” Phil said pressing a kiss to Clint’s hair. “Would you be okay with cuddling on the couch with a movie?”

“Now?” Clint asked blinking at the change of topic.

“I figured we might as well take the rest of the week off to recover. I called in for both of us.”

“Just cuddling?”

“Just cuddling, we have however long it takes to get to the other things if you ever want to.”

“Okay, you should change. There’s some spare sweats in my room.” Clint said gesturing towards the spare room.

“Go put a movie on, Love. I’ll be right back.”

“Love?”

“Do you mind?” Phil asked with a wince, “It just slipped out.”

“As long as you don’t start calling me that over the coms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my blog for more of my writing at  
> www.blueinkasides.wordpress.com  
> www.offthemarkandroaming.wordpress.com
> 
> Check out my Amazon Author page:  
> http://www.amazon.com/Amelia-Sides/e/B00GB070BA/ref=sr_ntt_srch_lnk_1


End file.
